Beautiful Lies
by over-written
Summary: Sequel to Paradise: After Loki escapes from the Warren Police, Homicide Detective Alex Parker is left alone in the city of Paradise with few friends and sleepless nights. Left with only memories, Loki haunts her mind. But she gets a surprise when someone shows up in her home to claim what he left behind. Loki x OC Rated M for future chapters, sexual content and violent scene
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is the sequel to Paradise. You can find it under my other works. I highly recommend reading it before reading this. I don't think it would stand well on it's own and will be quite confusing. Thank you for reading, tell me your thoughts and what you think I can improve on! Enjoy!

* * *

**Previously: **Alex Parker, homicide detective, found out that her friend of three years had lied about who he was and responsible for four serial killings- Loki Laufeyson. This sequel picks up from "Paradise" and follows Alex's life on how she deals with Loki leaving her and shows frequent flashbacks of memories she shared with him.

* * *

_2006_

Alex was forced to leave the comfort of her home to restock her refrigerator. She had gone through the Thanksgiving leftovers with only beer, coffee and cereal left. She was, however, relieved that it was a pleasant day. The fresh autumn air sang through the trees of Paradise and the sun kissed the pavements. Birds were preparing on heading south for the winter, while the last of the butterflies danced in the wind.

Alex begrudgingly left her cozy apartment and headed down to the town market where everyone shopped unless they wasted gas on going up to Warren and browsing through big named shopping lots. Alex preferred it here, where it was quiet and peaceful. The small market had everything you could need with very good prices and was in walking distance.

Alex pulled her jacket around her tightly as the wind whipped around her. She pushed open the door, a ding signaling her arrival. An elderly woman named Mrs. Jones ran the shop with her husband, with her daughter helping out occasionally. The woman smiled to Alex, "Hello, dear; haven't seen you around in some time."

Alex laughed, "Yes, finally got rid of all the leftovers."

Alex grabbed one of the carts out of few and wheeled around the aisles in search of needed items. A few dings barely distracted her as she perused the shelves. She didn't know how long she had been looking at the same price tags when a voice pulled her from her trance, "Excuse me, ma'am."

Alex looked up to see a tall man of pure masculine grace. His voice was tranquil. His eyes were a shimmering green, nothing she had seen before. She blinked to clear her mind, "Sorry?"

He grinned at her, pleasant and friendly, "I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind being able to tell me if there was a car dealership in the area?"

Alex smiled up at him, "You're not from around here, are you?"

The man gave a small chuckle, "Is it that obvious?"

Alex hummed, "Well, we don't have one in Paradise. There are several up in Warren, though. They have a little more of everything," she added in a hushed voice.

The man laughed, smoothing back his dark hair, "Thank you very much, miss. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

"Of course," Alex obliged, "First you have to get on 46 then merge onto 11 North, then you keep going until you get to I-80 West and then you merge onto there and then once…"

Alex paused when she noticed the lost expression on his face. She laughed, embarrassed, "Sorry. It might be easier if you took a bus."

The man smiled, "Well, the bus doesn't seem as complex."

"I hope I somewhat helped," Alex said, flustered.

The man confirmed, "Yes, very much so. Thank you. I hope to see you again, Miss…?"

"Parker," she answered, "Alex Parker."

The tall man grasped her hand firmly, yet gently, "Olin, Luke Olin."

* * *

_2009_

Alex woke up with a start, cold sweat forming at her brow. She grasped her chest, desperate to calm her breathing. The sun had not risen yet. Her clock radiated the red numbers 4:32. Alex sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes burned from the lack of sleep from the past couple weeks. She was begging to the Gods to give her at least one good night's rest.

Knowing that it would not come to her tonight, she pulled herself from her bed and shuffled to the kitchen to make a warm cup of milk. She hoped that it would take some effect. Once the mug was prepared, she plopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV, which quietly murmured in the night.

After nursing the mug of milk, Alex stretched out her tired limbs. All she wanted was some sleep. Almost every night, she would be shocked awake from a dream she could never remember that would always end up stealing her sleep. She was lucky to get 5 to 6 hours of sleep every night.

She wondered if it was because she was lonely. She barely had any friends. The only friends she really had were Eliot Stabler and his longtime girlfriend, Nikki, and Luke Olin, but he wasn't in her life anymore. Everyone from her high school had left Paradise to bigger and better things and those who stayed, Alex didn't associate with.

Maybe Stabler was right, she probably did need something to look forward to when she got home from work. A man was out of the question. She didn't have time for one. Work was constantly on her mind and she just didn't have the patience to nurture a blooming relationship. Not to mention the time it would take to find a guy who would be interested in her.

Alex didn't think of herself any more than ordinary. She had simple brown hair that would never cooperate to her liking. Her brown eyes were just as boring. She wasn't too overly fond of her body. It was fit, yes. But she also had an abusive relationship with her refrigerator.

Alex decided it then, she would get a cat. They were easy enough. Her landlord would never agree to a dog even though Alex didn't have the time or patience for something so needy. Cats were perfect. Though she had never had any pets growing up, she knew they were independent and didn't acquire the attention a dog or human would. She would pick one out from the shelter tomorrow (or rather later today) after work.

As she headed back to bed, she knew Stabler would approve. Even though he would prefer her to get a boyfriend, it wouldn't be that easy. But she was pretty sure he would do everything in his power to help.

Alex had a hard time waking up in the morning, of course. Ever since her sleeping problems occurred, she was forced to drink a double shot coffee drink in the morning to help her get by. Even though her body was still sluggish, her mind would be racing by 9 AM and she would pull through paperwork without a problem.

As she nursed her coffee, she walked into the station and went straight to her desk. She plopped her bag on the desk while Stabler swiveled in his chair, a smug smile plastered on his face. Parker groaned, "Please tell me you proposed."

Stabler chuckled. "Tonight I will," he put his hands behind his head.

Parker sat at her desk and began to riffle through today's paperwork, "How are you going to do it?"

"I'm going to take her out to her favorite place to eat and order a bottle of champagne. Then, I'll treat her to dessert. I'm having them place the ring on top of this piece of chocolate cake and on the plate will say '_Will you marry me?_' in chocolate syrup."

Parker gazed at him in awe, "Oh, Elliot, she will _love _that. It's perfect."

Stabler laughed, "God, I'm so excited—and nervous; but mostly excited!"

Parker grinned, "She'll say yes. I know she will."

"How are you so sure?"

She shrugged, "The way she looks at you. She's so in love with you; beside the fact that you two have been together for ages."

"Hm, 5 years this summer," he agreed.

Parker continued to scan her work as Stabler remained silent. She could feel his gaze burning into her. The silence would have gone longer if she didn't at least acknowledge him. Parker sighed and looked up at him. As suspected, his eyes were fixed on her.

"What now?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking."

"If you want to say something, just say it."

"Well, my cousin just moved not far from town and I was thinking that—"

"No," she cut him off.

"But, Alex," Stabler tried to continue.

"No. I'm not going on a date with him. I'm not going on any dates, you hear?"

"You're a lesbian, aren't you?" Stabler pointed at her.

The woman groaned, "No, Stabler."

"Shame because Nikki has a lesbo friend that has been looking for a while…"

"Stabler, stop," she demanded, "I'm getting a cat, OK?"

He puckered one of his eyebrows, "A cat?"

"Yes, a cat. I decided last night that you were right about looking forward to something when I get home. I just don't have the time or patience for a guy right now. A cat is perfect."

Stabler pursed his lips at her, "Fine. But meet me halfway, yeah?"

Leaning back in her chair, she responded, "How?"

"At least get a boy cat."

"Stabler, I will get whatever cat I want."

"Fine, fine," he swatted at her, "But, will you at least do me this one solid by at least _meeting_ my cousin? You never know!"

Parker groaned, "I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you to those who are reading! Thank you to the recent follows and favorites, it means a lot! Please tell me your thoughts along the way! I hope this chapter isn't too boring...

* * *

The lobby smelled of litter. The cement floor was polished and reflected the florescent lights that hung above. Alex was thankful it didn't reek of urine or feces. Warren had a few animal shelters in the area and many pet stores, but well picked over. The Paradise shelter was the only one that homed the small town's strays and abandoned critters between Warren and another town neighboring Paradise. Alex was certain to give a home to a cat that has had it rough or has been there the longest.

The number of cats tripled the amount of dogs. There were two aisles of kennels for the dogs in a separate room from the cats. There were five rooms filled with almost six cats each, not to mention the friendly cats that roamed the lobby. Two families were checking out the cats while a few more were searching the dogs. Alex immediately felt out of place as she was still in her two piece suit. She was glad that she had remembered to leave her gun in the car.

She bit her lip as she wandered to the desk lobby. A friendly woman smiled up at her from the computer, "Hello, are you looking to adopt today?"

"Uh, yes, a cat," she stated.

The woman nodded and stood from her seat, "Alright, are you looking for something in particular? Any certain breed or requirements? All of them are spayed and neutered."

The woman led Alex around the lobby, giving her a proper view of the place. "Um, nothing specific really… I live alone so…"

"Alright, well these cats here in the lobby are the 'lobby cats'. They are good with everyone, including all other cats, dogs, people, and children. The cats in the rooms are ones that get along with each other; they're not really guaranteed to get along with everyone. We have their bios on the walls in case you want to learn about them."

Alex took in a deep breath, soaking in all the information. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. She nodded and thanked the woman as she entered one of the rooms. After a half hour of interacting with the cats, she had one more room to visit. All of the cats seemed nice, but none that really spoke to her. She wanted to make sure she was getting the right one.

She pushed the door open to where four cats lived. Two of them were sleeping in their scratch-post trees and the other two wondered around lazily. One that was in the tree was a tuxedo cat named "Bear". On his bio said that he was the womanizer. The one below him was a calico named "Penny". She stroked their fur as they continued to sleep peacefully. The third cat was a grey Siamese named Lily. She ignored Alex all together, as if she wasn't in the room.

Alex bent down to pet the Siamese when she felt a cat rub against her calf. She looked down to see a thin tabby missing one of his ears. He had green eyes with yellow specks that sprinkled around his irises. A soft meow came from his whitened muzzle. Once Alex patted his head, he purred into her hand. His long tail flicked around in joy that someone was giving him attention. Alex sat down on the hard floor, not caring if she got her pants dirty.

The tabby crawled into her lap, pushing his head against her. His claws kneaded her thigh as she scratched just the perfect spot behind his missing ear. She glanced around the room in search for his bio, but only the other three were placed on the wall. Slightly sad that he may have already had someone taking him, she picked him up from her lap and placed him back on the floor.

She left the room and went back to the woman at the lobby desk. "Excuse me?" Alex got her attention, "Hi, I was—uh, wondering if that tabby in Room 5 had already gotten a home? I can't seem to find his bio."

The woman peered from the desk and looked into Room 5 where the glass walls showed the tabby rubbing against the door. "Oh! That's because he's not supposed to be in there," she laughed, "He's a lobby cat. I'll go let him out. His bio is right over there, if you're interested." The woman headed over and opened the door for him as he took his time walking back out into the lobby.

Alex walked over to his bio. It said his name was Oliver. He is a loving boy that was brought in skin and bones. He had been in previous shelters, but was thrown out due to an unhappy owner or the shelter didn't have room for him. They don't know how he lost his ear, he was brought here like so.

Alex went up to the lady, "I'll take him. I'll take Oliver."

* * *

"He is up to date with all of his shots," the woman, whose name was Annie, gave her a pamphlet listed with Oliver's shots that he has had. She had taken him in the back and gave him a microchip. Alex could hear some of the volunteers awe and murmur their happiness that Oliver was being adopted. "He will be $60 and here is a gift bag for you. It has a plastic food dish, some new toys and a bag of food to start you off. Do you have a carrier?"

"Uh…" Alex held Oliver to her chest as she struggled to sign paperwork and grasp the gift bag. She wasn't prepared. She didn't have her apartment ready for a cat. She hadn't thought to buy a carrier for him. She shook her head 'no'.

Annie smiled, "That's alright. We have a cardboard box that should last for a few trips."

The woman ducked down and began to fold a cardboard box with handles and breathing holes for Oliver to use. Alex placed him inside and closed the box. She signed the last paper, stuck the pamphlet into the gift bag and thanked them one last time. She put Oliver in the seat next to her and made her way to a Warren pet store.

* * *

Alex fumbled with her keys to her flat, juggling the new cat carrier with Oliver inside, the gift bag and two other bags from the pet store, along with her messenger bag for work. She bustled her way inside, flipping on the kitchen lights. Oliver had been patient with her and hadn't said a word while in the crate. He would purr when she would stick her fingers in to scratch behind his ear.

Alex heaved a sigh as she plopped the bags on the floor and gently placing Oliver down. She squatted down and unlocked the hatch, letting Oliver out. As he stepped out, Alex began to set up his food and water, along with his litter box. She had gotten a small bag of litter to start her off. Litter was pretty expensive.

She placed his bed in the living room area, right by the couch and scattered a few toys here and there. She planned to order a scratch post or cat tree from online tomorrow. She was too worn out to do anything else. While Oliver explored his new home, Alex got ready for bed. Once in her PJs and a clean face, she trudged to her warm bed. She hoped that this long day would bring her a dreamless sleep.

She turned off the lights and tucked her blankets under her chin. As she was about to doze off, she felt the tiny feet of Oliver tip-toe up along her body and settle in the crook of her legs.

* * *

2_006_

"Funny seeing you here," Alex heard a voice say behind her. She turned around to see Luke Olin in a very expensive suit. He grinned down at her, revealing a perfect set of white teeth. Her breath caught in her throat from the sight.

She smiled, "Mr. Olin! A pleasure to see you again," she shook his hand, feeling his long fingers wrap around hers.

"The pleasure is all mine. Please, call me Luke," he released her hand, still smiling with his eyes. "Care to join me for lunch?" he continued.

Alex thought for a moment, "Sure, why not?"

They both made their way up to the cash register and ordered their lunch. Alex took her plate and found a seat with Luke tailing behind her. They both sat down and Alex struck up a conversation, "So how do you like Paradise?"

"It's very lovely, a cute town. I was driving around in the area and thought how nice it would be to live here, so the next day I did," he laughed.

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Just like that," he put simply. The two of them ate their lunches, making small talk.

"Alex, do you work nearby?"

She nodded, "Yeah, at the Warren Police Station."

"Hm, you're a detective," he said, not questioned.

Alex gave a small laugh, wiping her mouth clean with a napkin, "How did you know?"

"You are wearing a pant suit, though you could be a secretary. But I didn't think so," Luke observed.

"Is that so?" she grinned.

He nodded, "You do not seem like the woman to sit behind a desk, taking phone calls for your boss. You like to be in the field."

Alex stared at him, just smiling. She didn't know what to say. She looked over his look and tried to deduce what his career was. His raven black hair was slicked back, just like the first time she had saw him. His suit was a very fine suit. It wasn't the type of suit that you would wear when going to a crime scene, even if you wore a plastic jumpsuit over it.

"And what about you?" she asked, "You don't like to be in the field."

The man chuckled, stirring his tea with a spoon, "No, not very much. I work from home."

"Then why are you all dressed up? Are you going to an event?"

"Something like that, yes," he smirked at her, "I go on the occasional business trip and long meetings."

"What do you do?"

"I make clients happy," Luke said with a mischievous smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you for those who recently favorited/followed! Thank you to all of my readers, it means so much. This is a bit longer, I hope it isn't boring or anything. Also (side note), I figured out how I pictured Alex. I imagine her as Odette Annable (actress), I think she's perfect. But if you had someone else in mind, go on and picture them as Alex! Please tell me what you think of the story so far! 3

* * *

_2009_

Stabler rushed over to Parker's desk as she flipped on her computer. A big grin was plastered on his face. Parker looked up and when she saw that smile and squealed. She jumped up and hugged him over her desk.

"See, I told you she would say yes!" Parker released him.

He couldn't stop smiling, "I know, I know. You were right," he laughed.

"Tell me everything that happened!"

Stabler pulled his chair over, "Well, I had told her that we were going to the restaurant earlier yesterday because I found a coupon online to eat there."

"Did you actually have one?"

"Oh yeah, of course; she would never let us eat there without one unless it was an anniversary or something… Anyway, she got all excited and went off to work. She came home on time, to my relief and we went. We had a lovely dinner, talked about our day and whatnot, ordered champagne. She didn't want to, but I said she deserved to treat herself."

Parker leaned in closer, "When did you get the cake?"

"Right after that, I told the waiter to bring one out. He was in on it, of course. So they brought it out and her jaw just dropped and her eyes got wide. It was so cute. I took the ring off the cake and got on one knee and said everything my heart could get out. _Everyone_ was watching. Then she cried and said 'yes' and we kissed and hugged. God, Parker you should have seen it," he laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

Parker grabbed his hand and squeezed gently, "I am so happy for you guys. I really am. Do you know when the wedding is going to be?"

Stabler shrugged, "Not sure; probably this coming spring. It'll give us enough time to plan, don't you think?"

Parker nodded, "I better get invited," she teased, smiling.

"I think I can pull some strings," he winked at her, before rolling back over to his desk.

The day began slowly and a growing ache began in Parker's abdomen. Just before noon, Stabler turned around to face Parker.

"How's the cat?" he asked.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Is it cute?"

"Yes."

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes."

"_Yes!_"

"Are you done?"

"What's his name?"

"Oliver."

"What does he look like?"

Parker pulled out her phone and showed a picture of her new cat. Stabler awed, "Wait, is he missing an ear?"

"Yes."

"…He's a cutie."

"I know."

"Wow, you don't seem too thrilled about this."

"It's a cat, Stabler. It's not like I had a baby."

"You would be acting like this even if you _did_ have a baby."

"I would."

"You're ridiculous."

"Whatever you say, Stabler," Parker groaned.

* * *

_May 2007_

A single knock brought Alex back to reality. She smiled, hopped off the couch and ran to the door on weak legs. She opened the door to see the one and only Mr. Olin. Luke looked up from under his brow and smirked. He pulled a tub of yogurt from behind his back, his nimble fingers wrapped around the sides. Alex sighed in relief, "Oh, Luke. You are a life saver."

She quickly snatched the yogurt from his hands and rushed to the kitchen. She heard his humble laugh bellow from his chest. Alex began to scoop out the vanilla yogurt into a bowl and sprinkle some granola on top.

"Why did you need yogurt so urgently?" Luke chuckled at her. He closed the front door behind him and took a seat on the couch.

Alex plopped next to him, "Cramps. I don't know why, but yogurt always helps them."

She quickly began to devour the dairy and felt the excruciating aches in her womb subside. She moaned in contempt as she tasted the wonderful product against her tongue. Luke eyed her with a smile on his lips over her odd behavior.

"Are they always this bad, then?" Luke asked her as he reached for the TV remote.

She shrugged, "Sometimes. Most of the time there just annoying, but I always have yogurt."

"But not today?"

She laughed, "No, not today. I forgot to buy some. Thank the gods you were out and about to buy me some, you saint."

Luke threw his head back and laughed, "Darling, I would hardly call myself a saint for just buying you yogurt."

"Luke, you don't understand. These are cramps. Not just any cramps; _womanly _cramps. If you helped out any woman to minimize her pain, they would be in your debt forever."

"Is that so? I think you are merely exaggerating," he laughed at her, flicking through the channels.

"Not for me. My cramps are so bad; I would rather cut off my lower half instead of going through them every month until I'm 50," she stuffed her face full of yogurt again.

"Are you in my debt then?" he smirked at her.

She smiled at him, "Forever," she said through a mouth full of yogurt. Alex placed the empty bowl on the coffee table and patted her full belly.

The two were silent for a moment, watching infomercials flicker on the screen, neither of them really watching.

"Aren't there pills for that?"

"Hm?" Alex looked lazily at him.

"I heard that there are these pills for women so they don't have menstruations so often. Though I could be mistaken…"

"Birth control," she informed him, "You don't know about birth control?"

Luke shrugged and fixated back on the TV. Alex looked curiously at her friend, "How can you not know about birth control?"

He pursed his lips before speaking, "Parents never really talked about it. We never had a TV, so."

Alex remained quiet as she thought to herself to why he wouldn't have known about something so universal. Luke spoke up again, "The pills are for women, correct?"

"Yes," Alex answered.

"So they don't get pregnant when they have intercourse?"

"Yes."

Alex looked at him while he thought for a moment. She could see him trying to piece information together, but she didn't know what. Finally he spoke, "Why would women have to take the birth control?"

"What do you mean?" Alex shifted on her couch so she was facing him.

"Empty the gun instead of shooting at a bulletproof vest," he said, more to himself than her, "Wouldn't it make more sense for men to use it since they are the one to impregnate a woman?"

Alex laughed, "It would, wouldn't it?"

"Why isn't it?" Luke looked to her, completely serious.

"Luke, do you seriously not know about this stuff?"

Luke sat quietly for a moment and turned back to the TV, ignoring her. Alex just looked at him as he sat silently. He was an odd one, Luke was. Alex knew that. But he intrigued her. He was good company and very knowledgeable. Luke pressed a button on the remote, "Oh, look; House is on."

* * *

_2009_

Parker groaned, slumping over her desk. Her cramps were giving her headaches and stress with work wasn't helping. Her hair curtained over her face as she scribbled with little effort on today's paperwork. Parker forgot that she was starting soon and she didn't have yogurt with her. She did take some ibuprofen, but that helped little to none.

Stabler swung around in his rolling chair. He caught sight of Parker's pathetic state and scooted to her desk. He tsked, "Forgot your yogurt, didn't you?"

She nodded, laying her head on her desk. Stabler sighed and twiddled a pen between his fingers, "Too bad Luke isn't here to drop some off for you."

Parker immediately sat straight up and glared at him. Stabler pressed his lips in a thin line, "Sorry," he muttered.

"I told you to never talk about him," she growled.

"Maybe you should?" Stabler offered, innocently. He didn't have to say it; Parker knew he was dying to get the scoop.

"No. My answer was no before and is now and always will be. I'm _not _going to talk about him," she stacked the papers together, trying to focus back on work.

"Alex," Stabler said quietly, "You _need _to talk about it. He was your best friend."

She ignored him and continued to flip through the files. Stabler knew she was listening so he continued, "We're worried about you."

She looked up at him, jutting out her jaw.

"Nikki is worried about you too. She always asks how you are and I always have the same answer."

Alex paused, "Which is?"

"A shrug," Stabler stared at her, waiting to see if she'll say anything.

Alex sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, resting her forehead in her palms. "I'd really rather not talk about this, Stabler. Especially here."

Stabler exhaled, excepting his defeat. He nodded and left her alone. But he was right. Alex knew deep down that she needed to talk. She _wanted_ to talk. Her best friend had lied to her for years. A man who was caring and sweet to her, turned out to be a serial killer. She had so many questions that needed to be answered.

But she knew she couldn't talk about him unless she spilled the beans about_ everything_ and if she did, Alex had no idea what would happen to her. She could lose her job for many reasons. One: she lied and Two: she willingly let him escape; she was in on his plan.

If she told anyone who Luke actually was and what she did, she would be locked away and people would think she was a nut job. So she remained quiet. She kept quiet for almost three months, she could keep quiet longer.

Stabler turned back around to her. "What now, Eliot?" Parker asked.

"Nikki and I are going out to the bar tomorrow night with a couple of friends to announce our engagement. You should come," he invited.

Alex rested her head in her hand, "Alright. I'll go."


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Thank you to the recent followers, it means so much! I want to start off by saying this; I had made a typo in the previous chapter. In the flashback where Alex had cramps and Luke saved the day, I had said the date was May 2006. It is actually May 2007. I have fixed it, but wanted to point it out. (It would be hard to have a flashback to a time when they didn't meet yet…) So I apologize for that. _

_Also, I am sorry for the long wait. It wasn't writer's block but mostly the fact I didn't know what to write next. So I began building Alex's character and jotting down who she is, her past, and so forth. _

_Here's the next installment, I hope it isn't too boring… Don't forget to review and tell me how you think I'm doing! Enjoy._

* * *

_2009_

Alex pushed open the door to her flat, then kicking it shut behind her. She rested against the closed door and let her eyes shut. She sighed with get effort. She was so tired. She felt empty. The sound of a soft thud caused her to open her eyes. She peered over to see Oliver stretching by the bed.

Alex put her bag on the table and shuffled over to the couch after kicking off her shoes. Oliver jumped up and joined her. Her cramps had begun to fade, which she was very thankful for. Oliver began to knead her thigh, his claws gentling scratching her skin. His purring filled the room as he did and began to settle her lap.

Alex let her head fall back and closed her eyes. She let her mind wonder and unwind.

* * *

_December 2006_

"This is becoming a thing," Luke told her.

"What is?"

"Us running into each other," he said, sitting at the table they sat at last time, "I think the universe is trying to tell us something."

Alex laughed, "What would that be?"

"That we should be friends, of course," Luke grinned at her.

Luke was wearing another well-tailored suit with his hair slicked back. Alex or anyone else, for that matter, couldn't help but notice he took great pride at keeping himself well groomed. His eyebrows seemed to be shaped to perfection as well as a long pointed nose. His thin lips revealed teeth in perfect pure white rows. His skin was pale and flawless. His fingers were long and elegant with swift graceful moves. He walked with his head high and a proud gate. Luke Olin seemed to be sculpted by Gods.

"We are friends, at least I thought we were," she smirked.

Luke chuckled, "I was just trying to be a gentleman, Miss Parker. I wouldn't want to impose my presence if I wasn't welcomed."

Alex could feel a blush creep into her cheeks. She quickly took a sip of her chilled drink to cool them off before it was too become noticeable. "You are always welcomed, Luke."

"Good. I enjoy your company," Luke complimented as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Likewise," she beamed.

* * *

_2009_

Alex woke with a start, her memories she had dreamt slipping from her mind. She had fallen asleep. Oliver looked up at her from her lap. She glanced at the clock to see she had only napped for 45 minutes. She groaned as she scooted Oliver from her lap and stood up. She quickly stretched her limbs and changed into her pajamas.

She switched off the lights and scrambled into her warm bed. Alex fell back into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_December 2006_

"What made you want to become a detective, Alex?" Luke looked up from his lunch.

The young woman shrugged, "I just want to help people. When I was a young girl, I was walking home from an after school activity and took a short cut home. I was walking down a back ally when I heard a woman scream from around the corner. I peered around and saw a woman being mugged by this man. She tried to fight back, but ended up getting stabbed. The man took off and she bled out."

"Was she alright?" he asked her.

Alex shook her head, "I ran back and got help. When they got there she died. They finally get the man responsible. All that was in her purse was a few pictures of her husband and two kids, cheap make-up, sunglasses and $21.63."

Luke was silent. Alex continued as she picked through her salad, "From that day on I decided I wanted to make sure those things didn't happen."

"Do detectives do that?"

Alex looked up, "Do what?"

"Do they prevent acts of crime?"

"In a sense, yes." She told him, "Though probably cops prevent more than detectives. But we figure out who did the criminal act so they can't do it again."

She gave a small smile that Luke returned. "What about you?" she asked him.

"Do I prevent acts of crime? No," he laughed.

"What do you do? You never did tell me," she urged.

Luke laughed again, "I did tell you. I make clients happy."

"That doesn't tell me much, now does it," Alex teased, "What- are you a male hooker or something?"

"Would that bother you?" Luke cocked an eyebrow.

"No, it wouldn't," she answered honestly, "Are you, though?"

"No, I am not. Sorry if I disappointed you," he grinned at her.

Alex threw her head back and laughed. She didn't say anything until he finished her sandwich, "What are you then?"

Luke chewed his food as he rubbed his hands together. He swallowed and linked his fingers as if he was praying, "How do I explain it without confusing you…" he muttered.

He wet his lips before he continued, "I'll put this as simply as anyone can. I am a consulting business man."

"A consulting business man?" she repeated with disbelief.

Luke nodded.

"That is very simple with a very broad spectrum," she put, slightly annoyed.

Luke just smiled at her. Alex let the subject drop.

* * *

_2009 _

"You'll still come, won't you?"

Parker sighed as stopped writing on the white board. "I said I'll go, so I'll go."

"OK, good. Nikki will be happy to see you," Stabler said.

"Where is it?"

"Joe's Bar," he said, "People will start coming around 7."

Parker nodded and continued to write out on the board. Once she finished, she stared at it. As the people walked around and worked in the station's office, Parker stood still while her mind was racing. Her dreams at night were memories. Almost every night, she would dream of snippets of the past. Most of them were of Luke and during the day, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Stabler pulled her out of her thoughts, "Also, remember my cousin I was telling you about?"

She looked over at him, "Forever ago?"

"A few months ago… Well, he's coming tonight. Maybe you two will hit it off," he informed her.

Parker pursed her lips, "I'm coming for you and Nikki, Eliot. Not to mingle with singles. I'm going to celebrate the new chapter in your guys' lives."

"OK, alright. I'm just saying, you never know," he put his hands up in surrender and back away to his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello readers! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I've been on vacation and haven't had good wifi to be able to post. That being said, during that time, I have been able to get a few chapters ahead! I shall post another chapter tomorrow so you don't have to wait! Thank you for reading and baring with me. Please review and tell me what you think of how the story is going to far! Lot's of love 3

* * *

_2009_

"I look ridiculous," Alex muttered to herself, as she scrutinized her figure in the full length mirror. She wore a Mink Pink Carousel dress with small white buttons going all the way down the middle. Alex couldn't believe she actually agreed to go tonight. But she was constantly reminding herself that she was going for Eliot and Nikki. It was their night, not hers.

After fluffing her hair one last time, she left the bathroom in search of her purse. Oliver walked across the kitchen counter. Alex riffled through her bag for her keys while her cat purred up against her arm, begging to be petted.

Once she found her keys, she wrapped her favorite Metropark stripped scarf around her slender neck and slipped on a green cardigan. Oliver starred at Alex as she snatched her keys and counted enough money to only be able to afford a few drinks. Alex was startling aware of her problem with drinking too much when she wasn't in a good mood.

She placed a quick kiss on Oliver's head and hurried out the door. Joe's Bar was just a few blocks away from her apartment. She wanted to be fashionably late. She didn't want to stay too long or leave too early. Joe's Bar lit up the street with bright red letters with beer logos flashing in the tinted windows. She could hear the faint music playing from inside, seeping out of the closed door and into the street.

Alex pulled open the door and the jukebox filled her ears. She could feel the beat of the music course through her body. The bar was full tonight. Alex wasn't sure if it was common for a Friday night or it was because of Eliot and Nikki inviting their friends.

The low light illuminated the faces of strangers. Alex cut her way through the crowd to the back of the bar to find Eliot's arm around Nikki with cheery people surrounding them. Nikki's eyes wondered over to Alex and a smile lit up her face. "Alex, there you are!"

The young woman rushed out of Eliot's embrace to Alex, throwing her arms around her neck. Alex awkwardly hugged her back, slightly shocked from Nikki's enthusiasm. Nikki pulled back, "We thought you had changed your mind," she said, still beaming.

Alex chuckled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I wouldn't miss your guys' night. This is a big deal."

Nikki playfully tapped her arm, "You are too sweet! Well, we're glad you showed up. We were beginning to worry."

"Worry about what?" Alex asked, following Nikki back to Eliot.

Nikki took a sip of her beer, "You! You're becoming a hermit, sweets."

"I am not," Alex muttered, knowing quiet well that she was.

Nikki was one of the sweetest people Alex knew. Alex envied her. Nikki had the prettiest blue eyes and had chestnut brown hair that would do whatever Nikki wanted it to do. Her skin was flawless, smooth and soft. Her smile was bright and her soul was beautiful. Yes, Alex envied her. But she also loved her to bits.

Eliot pushed aside one of his friends, "And she lives! Alex, thank you for coming," he pulled her into a hug.

Alex patted his back, "No need to thank me. I'm here to celebrate the lovely couple. Have you guys told everyone yet?"

Eliot nodded, "Yeah, you just missed it. Come on, how about you order yourself a beer and let loose a little?" he suggested.

She nodded, "Yeah that sounds good."

Alex ordered a beer and sat down at a table alone. People roared with drunken laughter and danced with one another, having the time of their lives. Alex people watched as she nursed her beer, letting the alcohol ease her mind and loosen her tensed muscles.

She nearly finished her bottle when Eliot approached with a man, who Alex couldn't help but notice was very handsome.

* * *

_December 31, 2006_

"It's pretty crowded for a small town bar," Luke chuckled.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, Joe's is a hot spot for big celebrations like this."

"Ah, I see."

The two of them pushed through the loud crowd in the bar to find an unoccupied spot. Loud laughs and conversations filled their ears. Luke reached for Alex's hand so they wouldn't be separated. Alex squeezed his hand tightly as she led the way.

Once out of the line of fire, Alex spotted where her group was. Alex leaned into Luke, "Thank you again for coming."

"Of course, darling," Luke smirked at her, "I wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

The Chief approached Alex and Luke with a beer in hand and a slightly wobbled walk, "Ah, Alex! Glad you could make it! And who's this, your boyfriend?!" Her boss yelled over the loud noise as he referred to Luke.

Alex quickly released Luke's hand, "Oh, no! Luke is just a good friend of mine. Luke, meet Randall Smith, the Chief."

Luke grinned at him and shook his hand firmly, "It's wonderful to meet you."

The Chief nodded his head, "Likewise! Come and join us! Order a few rounds!"

The man left them and went back to the group of Alex's co-workers. Alex stood awkwardly while Luke slipped his hands in his suit pockets and scanned the bar. Alex spotted a small booth on the wall just being emptied and she tugged on Luke's sleeve.

"Want to go sit down?"

Luke nodded and followed behind her as they made their way over. Alex slipped in and Luke bent down to her ear, "I'll go get us some drinks."

His warm breath sent chills down her spine. She nodded, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to form words. Alex got comfortable in the booth and waited patiently. Luke emerged from the crowd with two drinks in hand and sat at the booth across from her.

Alex took her drink, "How did you know I like margaritas?" she eyed him.

He shrugged, smiling, "Lucky guess."

Alex sipped her drink while Luke traced the rim of his glass with his long fingers, one of his arms draped across the back of the seat. The whiskey glistened in the light, rippling every so often from the party-goers.

"You don't look comfortable," Luke observed, dully.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, "Yeah, parties aren't really my thing."

"And why's that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just never really enjoyed them."

"You don't enjoy parties or the company?" Luke's eyes bore into hers.

She bit her lip, "Depends."

Luke glanced around the room as he spoke as if he was bored with the conversation, "Is that why you invited me?"

Alex laughed quietly, "Yeah. I never liked work parties."

"Then why do you go? Are they mandatory?" Luke picked up his glass and sipped the golden nectar.

She shook her head, "No, they're not. Liam used to go with me to all the parties to keep me company. I just came today out of habit, I guess."

The conversation paused for a moment. Luke furrowed his brows, "Liam?"

Alex sipped her drink, "Hm?" she asked, trying to play it off.

"Who's Liam?" Luke repeated, leaning forward.

Alex slowly put her drink down and sighed, "He is… uh—"

"Alex," Luke said, forcefully. His patience wasn't very existent. Alex pursed her lips.

"He was, uh—my, er, husband," she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"You were married?" he asked, mostly wondering if he had heard her correctly.

Alex looked up at him to see his eyes narrowed, the bar lights dancing in his green eyes. Alex twiddled her fingers, mentally slapping herself for avoiding this topic for so long. She didn't like talking about her ex-husband. She never did.

"Yes," she answered him.

Luke jutted out his jaw, "When were you going to tell me this?"

Alex shrugged.

"Were you _ever _going to tell me?"

"I was going to, eventually."

Luke smoothed back his hair, "For how long?"

Alex took a gulp of her drink. "Sorry?" she croaked through the burn from the alcohol.

"How long were you married?" he asked a bit louder, and slightly more irritated.

She took a breath, "Two years."

Her friend leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, "When?"

"When did we marry or divorce?"

"_Both_," he demanded.

Alex sighed and finished her drink, "I need to be more drunk for this."

Luke ordered her two more drinks to last a bit longer and one more for him before she began. Alex took a swig of one of her fresh drinks. The bar was becoming stuffy and people began turning on the TVs, adding to the noise.

"We met in 2003 and married in 2004. We just got divorced over the summer," Alex informed him.

"Why?"

"Why did we divorce?"

"Yes, tell me."

"Why do you want to know this?"

"I want to know, now tell me."

Alex glared at him before she decided to go on. "I caught him cheating on me," she forced out. Luke's hand clenched and his knuckles went white, though Alex didn't notice this. Luke sucked his teeth and placed his glass to his lips.

"Why did he cheat on you?"

"Jesus, Luke. I'd really rather not talk about this," she groaned. Her heart still ached when she even mentioned his name.

"I'll find out eventually, so there's really no difference," Luke bit.

"Well, it still hurts; it's too raw. We just got divorced. I'd really rather not talk about this. Can't we just have a good time tonight? That's why you're here, to help me have a good time."

"Very well," he said, "I won't bring it up again."

Alex slouched in her seat, "Thank you… I'll talk to you about it when I'm ready. Just right now—it's too soon."

Luke looked away and scanned at the crowd. Alex sighed and immediately felt bad. She didn't want him to be upset with her, but she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't understand why he was taking this so personally. So they sat in an awkward silence and waited for the New Year.


	6. Chapter 6

_December 31, 2009_

Alex looked up at Luke. His face was cold and distant. "You're mad at me," she said quietly.

Luke's eyes flashed up and met hers. "I will not lie and say that I am not upset. But I am not mad at you, Alex."

Alex remained quiet. He had every right to be. They have been friends for a few weeks now and she had not once brought up the fact that she had been previously married and had even gone out of her way to not bring up the subject. Alex looked at him again. He looked… hurt. She didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I should have said something."

"Yes, you should have," he snapped.

"But it is none of your business. You shouldn't take it so personally. I didn't not tell you because I was afraid you were going to judge me or because I don't trust you; I didn't tell you because I'm not ready. I don't even like to talk about it to my family. Please respect that I'd rather not talk about it now."

Luke looked up to her with softer eyes, "I respect that, Alex. I do. I just wish you had told me. We wouldn't have had to talk about it. I just wanted to know."

Alex gulped down the rest of her drink, "You were asking quite a few questions though. It was pretty overwhelming."

"I apologize," he bowed his head slightly, "That was not my intent. I was upset and wasn't respecting your boundaries. Will you forgive me?" he reached for hand and placed his on top of hers, his fingers gently wrapping around her wrist.

Alex's breath caught in her throat, but nodded. She smiled, "I forgive you."

They gazed into each other's eyes with no words needed. A loud smack on the table spooked them out of their trance to see Eliot Stabler leaning over the table, "Come on, guys! One more minute!" and rushed back into the crowd.

They chuckled and scooted out of their booth and made their way to the TVs that hung up high on the wall. On the screen was New York live. Everyone huddled around and packed Alex and Luke tight like sardines between strangers. "Well, this is exciting," Luke smiled. Everyone began to countdown in sync with the host on the TV.

_10… 9…_

Alex looked up at Luke and gazed at his thin lips.

_8… 7…_

Luke looked down and stared into her eyes.

_6… 5…_

His lips looked soft and delectable.

_4… 3…_

Luke leaned down every so slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

_2… 1…_

Alex closed her eyes and felt Luke press his lips to her forehead. The world around her was muffled as she heard only his voice; soft and tender, "Happy New Year, Alexandria."

* * *

_2009_

"Alex, meet my cousin Owen," Eliot introduced.

Owen had black curly hair and dark stubble. His brown eyes contrasted beautifully against his ivory skin. He had a strong jaw and a charming smile. Owen reached out and offered his hand. Alex forced a smile as she shook his hand.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Owen greeted. His voice was warm and comforting, thick and smooth.

"Nice to meet you too," she said. Alex shot Eliot a glare quick enough for Owen not to notice. Eliot shrugged it off, "Well, I'll leave you two to talk then," he winked at her and quickly left before she could smack him.

Owen smirked at Alex before laughing, "So, uh—you've known him for a while then?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, several years. I was at the station for a year before he came along."

Owen joined her at the high table and sat next to her, "You're a detective?"

"Hm, homicide detective, yeah," Alex twiddled her thumbs, "What do you do?"

"Construction," he answered.

"How long have you lived here?" she hopelessly struck up conversation.

"About four months now."

"You like it here in Paradise?"

He nodded and ran his fingers through his curls, "Yeah, yeah. It's quiet here. I work in the city so it's nice to have some fresh air now and then, you know?"

"Oh, yeah," Alex agreed.

The two sat awkwardly at the table and avoided eye contact. Owen leaned forward slightly to seem more interested in conversing, "So how long have you lived here in Paradise?"

"All my life," she pursed her lips, "You live in Paradise, you said?"

Owen nodded, "Yeah."

"How come I've never seen you around?"

"I live towards the edge of town. It's closer to the highway going into the city. I don't really shop here either. The city has more of a variety of things," he chuckled.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, they do. They have a lot more nicer things there than here. But not food wise. The market down the road has way better produce."

"Is that so?" he grinned.

Alex nodded, "You've never been to the market?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Well, you need to. Once you try their freshly grown fruits and vegetables, you'll never want to shop for them in the city again."

Owen laughed, "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

The two quieted back down and sat in comfortable silence while the party continued around them. Owen gazed over to her, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Alex smiled, "Yeah, why not."

* * *

_2003_

"Psh, he's not _that_ hot."

"Yes he is! Have you _seen _him?! He's like—a god or something."

Parker and two other women cops huddled around the coffee machine in the Warren Police Station lounge room. The blonde, Amy Cruz and the Asian, Dana Yang stood beside Parker with untouched coffee in their hands. The two other women goggled at the lawyer in a fine pressed suit who talked to the Chief in the hall.

Parker looked at her fellow rookies in disbelief. He just seemed like an average man in Warren. He talked seriously with the Chief that was obviously about business. He was tall—about 6'2", at least. He had thick eye brows and brown hair. There was nothing special about him. Parker didn't understand why the two women were getting all hyped up over some lawyer.

"'God' is a bit dramatic, don't you think?" Parker questioned.

Yang groaned, "How can you not think he's hot?"

Parker shrugged and stirred her cold coffee, "I don't know, he just seems like any other guy."

Cruz bit her lip and rocked on her heels, "Do you know all the things I would do to him—all the things I'd let him do to me?"

Parker rolled her eyes, "Do you even know his name?"

"His name is Mr. Reed," Yang moaned.

"His full name," Parker glared at her, "God, he's a human being; not a piece of meat." Parker turned around and threw her wasted coffee away and turned back to see Mr. Reed walk into the lounge. Cruz and Yang quickly looked away and faked being busy in conversation. Mr. Reed walked over to the cabinet and got out a breakfast bar.

Cruz pulled Parker back into their small huddle, "I heard he's a prosecutor or something. He's a lawyer for the town's best interests or whatever."

"Excuse me, ladies."

The three of them spun around to see Mr. Reed peering down at them with a friendly face, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I—uh, would like some coffee."

"Oh, sorry!" one of them chirped and shoved everyone aside. Mr. Reed nodded a thank you and began to make a cup of coffee. The Chief strode into the lounge, "Ladies! Get back to work; I'm sure there are things that need to be done."

"Yes, sir." piped Yang, "Sorry, sir."

The two ladies tossed away their coffee and Parker followed behind them out of the lounge along with the Chief.

"Um, excuse me?"

Parker looked behind to see Mr. Reed trying to get her attention. "Yes, sir?" she approached.

"Ha, um—is this yours?" he held out her badge.

Parker perked up, "Oh, god. Yes, thank you! Where did you-?"

"It was on the counter," he grinned at her with big blue eyes.

"I wonder how that got there…" she grumbled to herself.

"You're a rookie? I don't think I've seen you around here before," mentioned the lawyer.

"Yeah, I am—only for a few months, though."

He offered his hand, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?"

She shook his hand and smiled, "Parker. Alex Parker. And you?"

He grinned back, "Liam Reed."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello, lovely readers! Just as a side note like I have made before, I have been using actors/celebrities to look like some of my characters. I don't usually do this with my stories but it helps me picture them better and imagine the way they sound, etc. But if you like to imagine them looking like someone else, that's perfectly fine! But if you're curious to what I imagine what they look like, here you go:

_Alex Parker: Odette Annable_

_Owen: Aidan Turner_

_Liam Reed: Lee Pace_

At the end of each chapter, I'll put who looks like who, but only for new characters. Thank you for the follows/favorites! It all means soo much! Don't forget to review, lots of love.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys, this is a short chapter and just something to get you by :) I have another chapter coming up that is a lot longer. Enjoy!

* * *

_2009_

Owen crashed his lips onto hers once again. He pushed Alex against her apartment door and pressed his body against hers. Alex's hands grasped his tight curls on the nape of his neck. A familiar warmth began to course through her body.

She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore every corner. She moaned against his mouth and began to nip at his bottom lip. Owen's hands gripped her waist as he grinded against her, building friction. Her hands traveled up and down his muscular chest and shoulders, grasping as much of him as she could.

Alex began to search for her keys buried in her purse and tried to blindly locate the lock. After what seemed ages, the door clicked open and the two tumbled inside, their lips never parting. Alex ached to be touched. It had been so long. She wanted to become undone. She wanted to come undone by the touch of a man.

She kicked the door shut and began to take off Owen's jacket. After slipping it off of her shoulders, he quickly disposed of her cardigan and scarf. He placed desperate kisses along her jaw and down her exposed neck. His teeth grazed her skin, making her moan loudly.

Her hand moved down his chest and gripped the bulge in pants. Owen growled in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Alex pulled him back for a searing kiss and worked off his shirt. They stumbled back towards the bed and stripped off each other's clothes. Alex mentally cursed herself for not wearing matching underwear, but it wasn't like she was planning on getting laid tonight.

She quickly pushed the thought away as Owen began to make trails of kisses down her body and kiss almost every inch of exposed skin. God- how she needed this.

Owen placed his lips back over hers and whispered against her mouth, "Stunning."

Alex dug her nails into his shoulders and grinded her hips against his. Owen looked deep into her eyes and he reached behind her and snapped off her bra in one swift movement. He pulled the garment from her chest and dove in for a taste.

He licked, kissed, and nipped her peaked nipples, making her moans come out in gasps. Once he paid attention to each breast, she pushed him onto his back. She straddled him and hooked her thumbed into his boxers. Owen lifted his hips to help get rid of the clothing easier.

His member sprung up at full attention and throbbed with anticipation. Alex licked her lips and felt her heart racing in her ears. She pulled off her soaked panties as Owen opened a small package and slid on the condom. She climbed back on top of him and placed her hands on his chest, running her fingers through its hair.

She swallowed loudly. Owen would be the first person she slept with since Liam. She would be giving herself to man that she just met. Why was she starting to over think this? She has had plenty of one-night stands before. But that was before Liam. She gave herself to Liam. She hadn't given herself to anyone else after him. Her mouth went dry as she stared down at the wonderful man below her, who was waiting eagerly, patiently—and so willing. Why was she second guessing herself?

"Alex?" Owen touched her arms, "Alex, are you alright?"

Alex caught her breath and scrambled off of him. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt tears sting her eyes, "I'm sorry… I—I can't. I'm sorry."

Owen furrowed his eyebrows in concern, "Alex, don't be sorry. We don't have to. I won't make you."

Alex nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Owen scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her, "Shh, it's OK. It's alright."

A sob escaped her lips as more tears spilled from her eyes, "I want to, I do. I just can't."

Owen nodded and pulled her into his lap, petting her hair, "It's alright. I understand."

Alex sat in his lap and finally let out her tears that she had held in for so long. Owen didn't ask why she cried and she didn't tell. Even if he did ask, she wouldn't have told the truth. She wouldn't have told him how much she missed him. She wouldn't tell him how much she missed Luke.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello, beautiful readers! If you have not heard, the Thor 2 Teaser Trailer came out yesterday! You get to see a bit of Loki and I am still fangirling right now! I am so excited! If you haven't seen it, you can check it out on Youtube (make sure it's the HD one) or you can find many posts and picture/gif sets of it on my Tumblr (or any other Tumblr)! This has gotten me even more excited to write! Well, any who- I am so grateful for those tuning in to read my story! The reviews are wonderful! I will try to update within 3 days (and I hope I stick with it so I'm not leaving you hanging). This chapter is longer than the earlier ones so I hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave your thoughts or criticism! I want to become a better writer and I hope you guys are willing to help. Much love~

* * *

_2009_

"You want to take me out?" Alex paused, "Why?"

"…Because I like you?"

Owen sat in her kitchen with a bowl of cereal in front of him. Oliver patiently waited on the table for Owen to share his breakfast. Alex leaned against her counter in a tank-top and shorts. She stared at Owen in disbelief.

The handsome man had held her until she finally fell asleep with tear-stained cheeks. She had waked up with puffy eyes, but he didn't seem to mind.

It seemed too easy. Right when they were about to have sex, she broke down in tears. He could have left right then or in the morning. But he stayed. He stayed and held her all night long. Now here he is—shirtless, eating breakfast in her home, wanting to take her out on a date. How was this even happening to her?

"Did Eliot bribe you or something to take me out? Because if he did, I swear to God—"

Owen threw his head back and laughed, "No, no. He didn't bribe me. I'm asking you out because I _want_ to. I want to get to know you more. I really enjoy your company. Will you give me that honor?" Owen smiled dreamily.

Alex grinned, shaking her head, "You sure know how to charm a girl; I'll give you that."

He chuckled as he shrugged, "What can I say?"

Alex drank her cup of coffee as she watched Owen finish his cereal. Once he was done, he stood up from the chair and walked over to her. Oliver quickly began to slurp up the left over milk. Owen took her mug and placed it on the counter top behind her. He placed his arms on either side of her and pressed against her body with his.

Alex could feel her cheeks get warm and her heart pick up pace. "So," Owen began, staring down at her lips, "How about we get to know each other more? I can take you out on a date and see how it goes from there. What do you say?"

His voice was low and husky. His smell overwhelmed her senses, smelling of aftershave and mint. Alex licked her lips and ran her fingers over his chest, "I say… yes," she smiled.

* * *

_February 2007_

"Hello dearest!"

"Why hello darling," the man chuckled on the other line.

"I was just calling you to give you a heads up that I am coming over for some _tea and crumpets_. I hope you don't mind," Alex giggled.

Luke chuckled, "Not at all, lovely Alex. I told you that you are always welcome at my home."

"Thanks, love. Ta!"

Alex grinned as she hung up and tossed her cell back into her back. The directions to Luke's home were scribbled on a piece of loose leaf in front of her as she drove to his home. Apparently he had his home custom built to his liking.

She drove down a road that turned into one of the only forests in Paradise and that was hardly ever used by anyone. Alex drove farther down the road when she came to a mailbox with new number stickers on the side. Alex slowed her car and pulled into the drive.

The drive was blacktop that seemed to have been put down only several months ago. Ohio's native trees became more densely packed further and further down Alex got. Finally a modern home peered from the trees. The home had an abstract build with tinted windows. It sat on a hill side where half of the home sat on the hill and the garage.

Alex parked her car and got out as she observed Luke's unique home. Cement steps went up the hill and to the front door that was covered by the slanted roof. Green plants grew alongside the steps. Alex adjusted her blazer, still in her work clothes. She was able to leave early and didn't want to go home to an empty house.

Her heels clacked against the cement stairs as she approached the door. She pressed the door bell and waited for Luke to answer. Less than 10 seconds, Alex heard the door click unlock and swung open to reveal the one and only Luke Olin.

His long hair was falling out of its usual style and swung a bit in front of his face. Luke grinned that familiar smile Alex adored. Luke stepped aside, "Hello, darling. Glad you could make it."

Alex smiled and came in. The house was dark, but was not creepy in the slightest. His home had big windows without panes that provided a wonderful view of the forest. The kitchen had a bar that wrapped around to separate the living room from the cooking area. The counter tops were a dark polished rock that was similar to the tiled floor.

The interior was very sheik, matching the outside. Alex stopped and took it all in. Luke stopped behind her, "What do you think?"

"I think it's magnificent. Wow, Luke. You really know how to design a home," she said in awe.

Luke smirked and walked around her and into the kitchen, "Thank you. You are the first to be inside. I'm glad you approve."

"I'm the first?"

Luke nodded as he put the kettle on the stove. Alex followed behind him, "Well, I'm honored."

Luke turned around to face her, "Would you like the whole tour while we wait for our tea? I'm sad to say I'm fresh out of crumpets," he smirked.

Alex laughed, "Oh, no. That's fine. I was just teasing you. Yes, a tour would be lovely."

Luke showed her his home. It was a two story home. Two master bedrooms were upstairs (one being a guest room) along with a walk in closet and a very large bathroom. Downstairs was where the kitchen was and small bathroom as well. The living room was just across from the kitchen while the dining table had a separate room of its own. There was a basement, but Luke said it was just storage that connected to the garage.

Alex was beyond impressed. Luke said he owned over 30 acres of forest. He bought it from Paradise and the town in order to "preserve the wildlife", as he said.

"Did you get off work early?" Luke eyes her clothes.

She nodded, "Yeah. It was a really slow day—nothing for me to do there."

Luke poured the freshly brewed tea, "Well, I'm glad that you stopped by. It's a bit lonely out here," he joked.

Alex sipped her tea after muttering a 'thank you', "It's lonely at my house too. That's why I came. So, how's work treating you?"

Luke shrugged, "Oh, fine—a bit slow. I do have a meeting out of town next week, though."

"That's something to look forward to, yeah?"

He shrugged again and stirred his tea, "I suppose. It gives me something to do. What about you? I heard about that murder on the radio. Where was it at again?"

"Just outside of Warren," she informed.

"Pity," Luke muttered, "Hey, how about we go out?"

Alex perked up, "Yeah sure, where?"

Luke leaned over the bar where Alex sat across from him, "A small independent film just came out in the cinemas. How about we go?"

Alex beamed, "That sounds like fun."

She jumped from the bar while Luke was already fetching his trench coat. Luke couldn't help but smile at Alex as she practically skipped to the door. Luke put on his shoes in a blink of an eye and followed behind her. She pulled open the door and spun around to face him, "You buy the tickets and I'll buy the popcorn."

Luke gave Alex a tender smile, "Deal."

* * *

_2009 _

Owen rushed to the other side of the car and opened the door for Alex. She blushed as she gracefully stepped out of the vehicle. Owen shut the door and straightened his not-so-expensive suit. But that didn't bother Alex in the slightest. He looked dashing and he was being a completely gentleman, that's all that really mattered.

Owen offered his escort and Alex gladly placed her hand in the crook of his arm, her other arm grasping her handbag. The two walked up to a restaurant in Warren. There weren't many nice restaurants in Paradise and Owen insisted it be at least somewhat fancy. Alex had pulled out a small black dress that hid in the back of her closet. She didn't go out to many special occasions so she didn't have a wide variety to choose from.

The restaurant inside glowed an orange hue from chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling. The red carpet was stain free and the tables were buffed to perfect, with a small candle in the center. A soft piano played somewhere near the bar and filled the room. The host beamed politely at them as he took them to their reserved table Owen had claimed.

Owen pulled out Alex's chair for her as the host placed their menus on the table. He bowed to the two of them and left them in peace for the time being. Alex smoothed her dress as she gazed around her, "Wow, Owen. This place is wonderful."

Owen chuckled softly, "Do you like it?"

"I love it. I don't think I have ever been to a place this fancy before," she laughed. But that was a lie. She remembered how not even a year ago did Luke take her to a party he was invited to. A man who had previously worked with Luke had invited him to New York and to bring whoever he wanted to be his plus one. But Alex didn't want to think about Luke.

"I hope this isn't too expensive," she continued, "You don't have to take me to a nice place to impress me," she smiled.

"Nonsense," he said, "A beautiful woman like you deserve nothing less."

Alex felt her cheeks get warm. She bit her lip and began to scan the menu as did Owen. After a few moments, their waiter came, "Hello, I am Ryan and I'll be serving you this evening. Could I get the lovely couple something to drink while you decide on your meal tonight?"

Alex looked to Owen asking a silent question. He nodded slightly, telling her she could order whatever she wanted. She turned back to the waiter, "I'll have a glass of Moscato and a glass of ice water, please."

The waiter nodded and turned to Owen, "I'll have a Jack on the rocks."

"Right away." and he took his leave.

"Alex, so what's it like to—?"

"I've been previously married," Alex blurted out. She gasped and smacked her hand over her mouth, "God, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have—ugh, I shouldn't have been so blunt."

She rested her hand in her hand as she gritted her teeth. _Why oh why did I say that?! Fuck!_ She cursed to herself.

Owen pursed his lips, still grasping what she had just informed him. He slowly nodded and then slowly shook his head, "Well, I wasn't expecting that," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. It must be nerves. I guess I just wanted it out there because I hid it from a good friend and we fought because I basically lied to him and—"

Owen grasped her hand, "Alex, it's fine. You just caught me off guard. Really, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" she moaned.

He laughed, "Positive. I'm glad you told me, though it's not a big deal."

Alex nodded and took a deep breath, "Good, good."

The waiter then approached from behind Owen. Then everything moved in slow motion, but happened so quickly. The waiter stumbled and the tip of his shoe got caught on the carpet. He gasped, not being able to make out a yell, as he fell forward, knowing his face would come into contact with the carpet. The tray left his grasp and flew; the whisky and wine toppling over.

Cold liquid hit Alex, drenching her face and dress, but the glasses falling short, not hurting her. Alex jumped from the sudden and unpleasant contact. The tray fell onto the ground and the glasses shattered. Owen jumped up to Alex's aid.

Alex sat frozen in her chair, trying to focus on what just happened. Owen bent down to her, "Alex? Alex, are you alright?"

Alex nodded as she wiped off the alcohol dripping from her face. The waiter scrambled from the floor, "Ma'am! Oh, my God—I am so sorry! I'll pay for your dry cleaning, I swear. Ma'am, please forgive me! I am so sorry!" the man begged.

Alex raised her hands, trying to get some space from the two men crowding her. Several workers rushed to their table and hurried to clean up. Alex looked to the waiter who was almost in tears, "Are you hurt?"

Shocked from her question, she had to ask again, "_Are you hurt?_"

He stammered over his words, "Uh—no, ma'am. I am fine, but—"

"If no one is hurt, then everything is OK. I am not hurt and neither are you, all is well," she spoke calmly, "This is just a dress. There is no need to panic," she smiled at him.

The waiter thanked her repeatedly before Alex excused herself to the lady's room to clean up. But she did not know that this was just the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you for those who are reading! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Are you enjoying it? Is it getting better, worse, or stay the same? Lots of love!

* * *

_2009_

Owen had them moved to another table where it was less accident prone, next to the window. Though it was slightly chillier, Alex didn't say anything. The two smiled at each other and began to look through the menu once more. Alex's dress was still damp and was cold to her skin, raising Goosebumps. A muffled _caw _came from behind the window. Alex turned her head to see a black crow sitting on the metal fence that wrapped around the garden.

"Have you decided on anything, this evening?" a new waiter interrupted them.

"Uh," Alex muttered, before Owen spoke up.

"Yes, I'll have the steak, medium rare with the mashed potatoes," Owen smiled to the waiter and handed him the menu.

Alex quickly scanned her menu, her mouth left open, "I… will… have… the… uh," she tried to bide her time.

The crow squawked from outside, making Alex jump. Alex tried to regain her focus, "Psh, sorry… I guess I'll have the tilapia and vegetables."

She handed over her menu. The waiter nodded and left them. Owen and Alex smiled awkwardly for a moment, before forcing quiet laughs. Owen leaned forward, "I am so sorry for what happened… with the drinks and all."

Alex swatted the air, "Owen, it is fine. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad," he smiled apologetically.

"It's all fine," she smiled, reassuring him.

The waiter came back with a basket of freshly cooked breadsticks (on the house). The two nibbled on bread while they chatted about work and their childhood— with the crow having a few things to say here and there.

"What is up with that bird?" Owen laughed.

"I know right. I'm sure it's just lonely," she giggled.

Their food then arrived safely onto the table, cooked to perfection. "Sir, would you like gravy for you mash potatoes?"

Owen nodded, "Yes, thank you," he turned back to Alex, "How long have you had Oliver? I never got to ask," Owen began to cut his steak.

"Not long," she said, "A few days."

"No, that's not very long at all," he laughed, "What made you decide to get a cat?"

She shrugged, chewing her food, "I don't know. It's pretty lonely there and Eliot was breathing down my neck about spending so much time alone ever since…"

"Ever since what?" he said with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Was it your divorce?" he asked innocently.

"No, no. That was awhile back. I had a—a falling out, if you will, with a friend."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, those are pretty rough."

The waiter came back, "Sir, here is your—oh, my God!"

The gravy sloshed in the small bowl and spilt down Owen suit. Both the waiter and Alex were frozen with doe eyes. Owen sat with nostrils flared and his jaw clenched.

"Sir…" the waiter winced, "I am so very, deeply sorry."

Owen remained silent. He stood up from his seat and stormed into the bathroom.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

The crow cackled in agreement.

* * *

_February 2007 _

"… So there he stood covered in paint. He was _livid_! But, I swear, he had it coming." Luke chuckled.

Alex felt tears well in her eyes from laughing so hard, "Oh my God! That's horrible!" she roared.

Luke and Alex walked out of the theater, after Luke had told her a childhood memory when a boy in school was teasing him and how he got payback. He loved to hear her laugh.

"Gosh, I had so much fun. We defiantly need to do this more often," Alex pointed her finger at him.

"Let's not let the night end too early then. How about we get a bite to eat? How does that sound?" Luke offered as they stood by his car.

"That sounds lovely. Where would you like to go?"

Luke opened the door for her, "I know a very fine café that is open late. They make the best coffee and desserts."

Alex got into the car. Luke closed the door and headed to the other side. "We shall go there, then," she beamed.

"As you wish," Luke revved the engine and headed down to Warren. The sun painted across the sky with warm colors and purple clouds. Classical music played softly through the car while the warm wind blew through their hair. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence.

They reached the edge of Warren less than a half hour. The café was a small building in a strip with other family owned restaurants and stores. Alex got out of the car before Luke could open the door for her, which he was looking forward to doing.

So instead, he held the door open for her to inside the café. A bell jingled as he opened the door that signaled their arrival. The aroma of coffee and freshly baked pastries filled her nose, making her mouth water. The café was dimly lit with an elderly couple chatting on stools behind the display of foods. The door dinged shut behind them.

"Hello, dear," said one of the elderly women, "Lovely to zee you again." The woman had a thick German accent and smiled warmly at Luke and Alex.

Luke bowed his head and touched Alex's back gently, "Alex, meet Astrid and her partner Gerda. I always come through here when I'm coming in or out to a meeting; or merely just to say hi." He smiled.

Alex gave a small wave and shy smile, "Hello."

Luke nudged her forward gently so she could see the variety of pastries closer. Alex peered at the display. "All are made from scratch," said Gerda. There were pastries, bread, cookies, pies and cakes; all made to perfection.

"What's your favorite?" she asked Luke in a hushed voice, "There's so many to choose from."

"They all taste exquisite. I could not tell you what is better than another. But I do get something different every time I come," he was so close to her. He stood behind her, one of his hands on her shoulder and he peered down at the showcase. Alex could feel him radiate heat through their clothes.

"What haven't you tried yet?" she managed in a whisper.

She could feel him chuckled, "That one." He moved his other arm beside her and pointed to a golden rectangle cake like pastry. Crème filled the center between two fluffy pieces of dough with sliced almonds coated in honey decorating the top.

Alex looked up to the women, "We'll have two of those."

Luke laughed at her enthusiasm, "And two cups of coffee."

Astrid nodded, "Zwei Bienenstich und Kaffee!"

While the two ladies worked behind the counter Luke whipped out his wallet and paid for their treats. Before Alex could offer to pay instead, Luke interrupted her, "You know, they're from Germany, if you couldn't tell. They tell me that they survived a holocaust many years ago. Do you know about that, the holocaust?" he looked to her.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course I do," she muttered. He continued before, once again, she could say something.

"They met in a concentration camp and escaped together. As the got older, the fell in love and came here to the Free Country for a better life."

Alex looked at the two women who were oblivious to their conversation, "A true love story," she spoke in a low voice.

The bell rang and pulled Alex and Luke both from their thoughts. They turned to look to see a tall man and a young lady enter. Alex's mouth dropped and she grasped Luke's hand. Luke placed his mouth to her ear, "What's wrong? Do you know them?"

The man grinned at them, "Alex! Funny seeing you here," he chuckled, somewhat nervously.

Alex's grip tightened. She swallowed loudly, "Um, hi Liam."


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys, sorry if I kept you waiting for a while. I had to catch up on homework and stuff. Anywho, here it is! I hope you like it, review and tell me what you think!

* * *

_2009 _

"Well, at least we get free dessert, right?" Alex smiled.

Owen did his best to smile back. A gravy stain was visible on his jacket and tie. He took it off and put it on the back of his chair, along with his tie. They split a giant slice of chocolate cake. Alex felt bad for him. She was certain he was afraid this would make her not want to go out on another date with him. But she thought it was sweet that he had kept his cool for this long.

"So how did you get into construction?"

"I always liked to build things when I was a kid," he smiled, "You know, Legos and sand castles. As I got older I loved to go sight-seeing. I would go downtown or old neighborhoods and think how cool would it be to be part of building something so magnificent."

"You sound really happy when you talk about it," she smiled at him.

Owen chuckled, "I love what I do. I moved here because there were a lot of construction job offerings here. I'm part of this great company that is really passionate at buildings things and doing the job right. It's like my team there is an extension of my family."

"I know what you mean," she took a bite of cake. "It's a wonderful feeling."

They finished their cake right when the waiter returned with the bill. The bill was cheaper than what Owen had planned, due to free drinks and refills, bread sticks and dessert. The waiters' cards were slipped inside to take care of their dry-cleaning.

Owen flipped out his wallet to find it empty. He frowned as he searched through all of his pockets. Alex looked at him curiously, "Is everything alright?"

He chuckled, darkly, "You will not believe…"

All pockets were empty. He sighed and ran his fingers through his curly hair, "Alex, I am so sorry…."

"Owen, what's wrong?"

The crow still sat on the fence outside and screeched with unknown excitement. Owen couldn't even meet gaze with her, "I am afraid to say that I must have forgotten my money and credit card at home."

Alex tried to keep her mouth closed. She licked her lips, "Oh… I see."

"I am so sorry, Alex," he muttered, rubbing his hand over his face as if he could wipe off the embarrassment.

Alex grabbed her clutch and opened it, "It's alright. I can pay for it." She grabbed the bill and counted out the money. She slipped it inside and put $10 for a tip by the candle. Owen touched her hand, "Alex, they don't deserve a tip."

Alex pulled her hand back and closed her clutch, "It was on accident. They didn't do those things on purpose. They need to make a living somehow and it would be rude for us not to appreciate their hard work, no matter if they mess up from time to time. They're human, just like the rest of us."

Owen swallowed and placed his hand on his lap, "I'm sorry. You're right."

Alex stood up when the waiter came. "I don't need any change," she told him and waited for Owen to join her. Alex walked next to Owen closely to ensure that she was not mad at him, but she felt that holding hands was too soon.

Owen unlocked the car and held open the door for her. She slipped in and Owen got in on the other side. He put the keys in the ignition and turned it to start the car, but nothing happened. The engine clicked every time Owen turned the key, but the car stayed silent. Alex sighed and leaned back in the seat. Owen kicked and slashed around in the car, desperate for it to turn on.

Alex reached over and touched his arm, "Come on. Let's just call a cab."

Owen gave in and nodded. They got out of the car and waited just outside the restaurant after calling a taxi. Luckily, it wasn't chilly. As they waited, Alex noticed the crow had left.

* * *

_February 2007_

Luke put his arm around Alex, defensively. Liam walked over with the lady beside him. Alex tried to melt into Luke_. This could not be happening to her, this could not be happening._

"Hello, Liam—Amy," Alex forced out.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Liam looked to Luke with a bitter smile and held out his hand.

Luke, however, did not even to attempt to smile at Alex's ex-husband. Luke took his hand, "Best friend," he said in almost a growl. Luke shook his hand, making Liam wince.

Liam chuckled, "Ah, firm shake, you got there."

"Luke this is Liam and Amy. Remember me telling you?" Alex choked out.

Luke glowered at the couple, "Vividly."

Liam and Luke stared intensely at one another (if looks could kill), while Amy pooched out her lips and scanned Luke and Alex like a hawk. Alex tried to look anywhere besides the couple who stood in front of her. The only sound was of the elderly women bustling about behind the counter. Liam ripped his eyes off of Luke and looked to Alex.

"Alex," he began.

She looked up innocently to him, silently begging for the women to hurry up and provide carry-out.

"How have you been? Just back from work, I see." he smiled, smugly, mentioning to her clothes.

"Don't speak to her," Luke warned suddenly.

Alex looked up at him, surprised by his tone. He sounded lethal; as if he could kill him by the way he spoke. His stare was menacing. His eyes had darkened by at least three shades. Alex had never seen him like this before. He scared her.

Liam shifted nervously on his feet, but tested the waters, "I think she can speak for herself," his voice did not crack, but you could see in his eyes that he was afraid.

Luke removed his arm from Alex and stepped forward, "_Never_ speak to her. Don't even look at her. You don't have the right to even _think_ about her."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Don't give me a reason to," Luke hissed.

Right on time, their desserts and coffee were ready. They were in a brown bag and the coffee was placed in a drink holder. Luke tossed them some money and grabbed their food and drinks, as well as Alex's hand.

He dragged her to the car and opened her door. She quickly got in and Luke placed the drinks and pastries on her lap and got in on the other side. Alex could hear her heart beat in her ears as she tried to control her breathing.

Luke pulled out of the parking lot and sped away, Alex not knowing where. Alex could feel tears brim in her eyes. She looked over at Luke who grasped the steering wheel so his knuckles where white. He scowled at the road and drove further away from Warren. The sun was almost set, but Alex couldn't admire it right now.

A tear escaped and a sob caught in her throat, causing her to gasp for air loudly. Luke looked over at her, still angry. He looked back to the road, "Stop," he demanded, "Stop crying."

Another sob escaped her throat as she wiped her tears away, "I—I can't help it."

They were driving over 90 mph now and still gaining speed. Alex cried silently and slowly reached for his hand. Her touch was soft and spooked him from his angry thoughts. He quickly looked at her, his anger disappeared. Luke furrowed his eyebrows in worry as she continued to try to control her sobs.

"Please," she whispered, "Will you slow down?"

Luke's breath caught in his throat and immediately slowed the car. He stopped in front of an abandoned park. The moon was out now, slowly rising higher and higher into the sky. Luke released the wheel from his death grip and turned to Alex, who now looked out the window.

"Alex..?" he breathed, "Alex, I—"

Alex sniffled and wiped her nose. He heard her chuckled. "That's the first time I've seen him since the divorce."

Luke remained quiet to see what else she might say. She fiddled with the coffee lid on her lap, "She was my friend, you know… Amy."

She stared out at the moon as she spoke, "I caught them together…"

"You told me," he said quietly.

"In our bed…" she continued.

Luke felt his anger rise within him once again. He bit his tongue so he wouldn't say something that he would regret later. Alex took a sip of her coffee, "I came home from work after a meeting. I had picked up dinner for the two of us. I got into our house to it empty and quiet. I figured he was in the shower or doing work up in his office. But then, I heard this strange noise coming from upstairs. I went to see what he was up to.

"The bedroom door was closed. I open it to see him fucking her in our bed; the bed where we had made love that very morning… At least, what I thought was love."

More tears spilled from Alex's eyes. Luke put their drinks and pastries on the floor and pulled her into his chest. He soothed her, never letting go. "He can't hurt you anymore, Alex," he told her, "I won't let him."

* * *

_2009_

The cab slowed down in front of the restaurant to where Alex and Owen were waiting. Owen opened the door for Alex and slid in next to her. Alex told the cab her address and they drove back to Paradise. The ride was quiet. There was nothing to say or to talk about.

The cab slowed down in front of Alex's building. She gave the driver the money and the two of them got out. "Don't you need a ride to get home?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "No, my house is close; not even a mile away." He forced a smile and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Owen, I—"

He held up his hand, "I'll pay you back," he told her, "It's not right for you to have had to pay for a date that I asked you out on."

"That's very kind of you, thank you."

Alex shuffled her feet as she gathered her thoughts into words, "Owen, I would like to see you again… if you are even still interested in me."

Owen's face lit up, "Of course I would. And I promise, I'll make sure I bring my wallet and that my car is in good shape," he chuckled.

Alex smiled at him and stepped closer to him. She looked up at his dark eyes, while he glanced at her lips. He cupped her cheek and placed a tender kiss to her mouth. The only sound was their soft breathing and a car approaching.

She parted her lip and welcomed him in, wanting a taste. The car got louder and zoomed right past them. A wave of water drenched them from head to toe. A yelp escaped Alex as she stepped away too late. They both gasped as street water ran down their faces and clung to their clothes.

Owen ran his fingers through his mop of hair and nodded to Alex, "I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight," and walked down the sidewalk, disappearing into the dark.

Alex groaned and walked up to her apartment. She struggled with her keys when a thought came to her, making her freeze. The thought made her chuckle with disbelief. It hadn't rained in over a week.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys. I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. My dad has been sick and just passed away (5/9/2013) so my mind has been preoccupied. But anyway, I think this is one of my favorite chapters (though it could completely suck). It's a bit depressing but nothing triggering. Let me know what you guys think. Lots of love~

* * *

_February 2007_

Alex sat in Luke's arms, feeling his warm breath on her skin and hair. His embrace was chilled, not as warm as she thought he might be. But his strong arms were comforting. Her tears had dampened Luke's shirt, but had already dried against her cheeks.

Luke counted her breaths and how many times her heart would beat. His fingers tangled in her feather like hair as he held her to his chest. She felt so alive against him, so fragile. He wanted to protect her from this harsh world.

"Luke?" she croaked.

He hummed into her hair, letting her know that he was listening.

"Thank you for what you said back there," her voice was thick from crying and the long silence.

Luke paused for a moment, carefully collecting his words, "I was going to apologize."

Alex shifted against him and looked up into his eyes. They caught the moon light, making them look like liquid emeralds. "Apologize for what?"

Luke took a deep breath. Apologizing was something he wasn't so keen on, but he needed to swallow his pride for once. "What I said was out of line. I embarrassed you, I made you cry. You... you were scared. I scared you… You shouldn't be thankful for that."

Alex gazed over his face, the creases in his brow were made of worry and his eyes were apologetic. "I had never seen you like that. I was a bit frightening. You were so… angry. But you stood up for me. What you said meant a lot to me, Luke. I _am_ thankful for a friend like you."

She smiled blissfully up at him. Luke returned the tender gesture and kissed her hair, gently. They slowly shifted apart and began to eat their pastries. Alex grabbed her coffee and handed him his. She took a sip, "Hm, that's warmer than I thought…"

"Sorry?" Luke took off the lid of his coffee to stir it, steam rose from the hot liquid.

"How long have we been sitting here?"

Luke turned the ignition on. The clock on the dash glowed bright blue numbers, "About a half hour, fort-five minutes."

Alex laughed, "How is the coffee still hot?!"

Luke chuckled as he shrugged, "The cups probably have good insulation."

The two talked over the radio playing softly as they ate and drank. It was going on 10:30 before they decided to head back home. Alex sighed, resting her head back. "We defiantly need to do this more often," she said in content, "You're way better company than Liam ever was."

Though Alex could not see his face in the dark, Luke couldn't stop smiling throughout the ride.

* * *

_2009_

Alex groaned from the morning light disturbing her rest. She blinked against the sudden brightness as she stretched her limbs. Alex felt Oliver's soft feet walk along her body. He purred her good morning as he climbed up on her chest. Alex squinted at him while he began to lick the tip of her nose.

She glanced over at the clock to see it read 9 AM. She wished she could sleep longer, but she knew that even if she closed the curtains, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She picked Oliver up and put him on the floor. She swung her legs over and shuffled to the kitchen area.

She ate a bowl of cereal while she waited for her morning coffee. Alex stared out her window, watching people walk by. An old couple walked together with tender smiles spread on their wrinkled faces. A mother laughed as her young daughter skipped down the sidewalk in a pink summer dress. Everyone looked so carefree and happy. Their lives looked _normal._

Alex craved for those feelings, that life. She missed having the typical, ordinary life that everyone in Paradise had. She had the occasional relative death, but the most action in her life was her job. But someone had to deal with murders, her job wasn't taboo.

But now, she has become this hermit who bottles up her problems while depression hangs over her head, getting heavier and heavier. She brushes her secrets under the table so she doesn't have to look at them. But as times goes on, these things begin to eat at her. She can feel it… this pain.

She thought Oliver would at least help with her suffering. She loves him, no doubt. But he can't make her problems go away. And what were her problems? Can she even admit them to herself? Maybe she only agreed to go out with Owen to distract herself from those problems she chose to ignore. Luke began to creep back into her mind and she felt tears sting her eyes. She quickly blinked them away.

She took a quivering breath, bracing herself against the counter top.

Luke.

_Luke._

_**Loki.**_

He's not Luke. He never was. She clenched her jaw in surprise anger. He had lied to her for three years. She had told him _everything_ about herself. She told him things that she had never told Liam. After all they went through; he turned out to be this psychotic serial killing _God _with obvious daddy problems.

Did she even know him? How much was true? Was everything he told her a lie? They were so close; did he feel like he couldn't trust her?

Wave after wave, she was hit with this throbbing ache in her chest that wouldn't go away. Tears of anger and sadness began to spill from her eyes. Her hands gripped the counter tightly. A sob escaped her throat.

_Stop crying!_ She yelled to herself, _Stop it! He isn't worth your time! Why are you even thinking about this now?! Stop!_

She slid to the floor and held her knees close to her chest as she cried.

_If he was here_, she told herself, _He would hush me and pet my hair. He would kiss my forehead and hold me. He would tell me everything would be alright because he was there; that he wouldn't let anything happen to me._

Her tears did not slow down at her thoughts. More came and the pain she had tucked away was out in the open for her to see—and it was an ugly sight. She realized that the longer that she had tucked it away, the more it would torment her.

As she began to calm herself, she looked up, tears still sliding down her face. "Please," she begged out loud, "Please, Loki. I need you."


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello guys. Thank you for your kind words with my father's passing. Thank you for reading and I'm glad that you enjoyed it, to those who did. I didn't want to make you wait long, considering I made you wait for awhile last time. So here it is! Also, Alex's sister (in my mind) looks like Mandy Moore.

* * *

_April 2007 _

Alex sat at her desk with the phone pressed to her ear by her shoulder as she skimmed through paperwork. Her sister spoke, "So, why are we just now hearing about him?"

Alex sighed, "I've been busy with work," she shrugged it off.

"Oh, come off it. You see or at least talk to Mom and Dad at least once a week!"

Alex pursed her lips, "Distracted. I've been distracted with work."

"Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that, but I am _so _not buying it. You've known him for almost five months and you have not mentioned him once_. How do we not know about him anyway? _ Why haven't we seen him in town?!" her sister, Karen bickered into the phone.

Alex winced at the volume of her voice, but still scribbled notes, "He lives on the boarder of Paradise. You know that one road that goes deep into the forest that no one ever uses?"

Alex could picture Karen roll her eyes, "Yeah?"

"Well he lives around there… And he tends to shop in Warren… And he goes on business trips often so…" Alex slowly informed her as she tried to multitask.

Her sister groaned, "OK, whatever. So what? You're just going to bring him to dinner so we can meet him after just hearing about him?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Well, it's a bit odd! Why are you just now telling us about him? Is he embarrassing or something?"

"No, I told you. I've been distracted with work."

"Oh, I see. It's because you're distracted with having sex with him," she guessed poorly.

Alex scoffed, "It's not like that. We're just friends."

"That's what they all say, honey. I gotta go now—patients need to be taken care of."

"OK, bye," Alex hummed.

The two hung up and Alex could already feel a headache beginning to grow. Alex left the station and made a house visit to ask a widow a few questions. Though she was more than certain it was suicide, not homicide.

Alex returned to the station after two long, tedious hours of questioning. The front desk secretary stood up as she walked through the doors, "Detective Parker, I forgot to give you today's mail," the lady handed her a stack of envelopes.

Alex took them, "Thank you."

She flipped through them as she made her way to her desk. "Ah, there she is!" called out Stabler.

Alex looked up to see Luke standing by her desk with Stabler. He was still in his suit and had his hands stuck in his pockets. He grinned at her. Alex laughed and hurried over, "Luke, you're back!"

She pulled her friend into a tight hug, "I thought you weren't going to be back till tomorrow?"

They pulled away and Luke's hand remained on her back, "My client and I were able to make a compromise quicker than we anticipated."

"Oh, good," Alex smiled. She stuffed the mail into her bag and began to pack away her things, "Want to come over for dinner? We haven't seen each other in over a week."

Luke chuckled, "Did you suffer without me?"

Stabler watched the two converse with a smirk on his face, "She wouldn't shut up about you," Stabler ratted her out.

Alex smacked him with a folder, "Oh, quiet yourself."

Luke picked up one of her bags, "Come on, we can order take-out."

* * *

Luke slurped the noodles between his thin lips while Alex nibbled on an egg role. "So did you ask them yet?" Luke asked her.

The two of them sat on her couch and watched TV as they munched on Chinese food. Alex looked over at him, "Ask who?"

Luke washed down his food with a drink, "Your family… about me coming to dinner with them?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah," she waved him off, "I gave my sister a heads up for this weekend."

"I don't want to intrude," he told her.

Alex snorted, "Please, you're fine. A homeless person could knock on my parent's door and they would give him a Thanksgiving dinner."

Luke looked at her quizzically, "Thanksgiving…" he muttered.

"Never mind," she brushed off, "You're from England."

"Yeah, right," Luke quietly confirmed.

* * *

_2009_

Owen walked Alex to her door, finishing their second date. Owen had called her, just as he promised and the next day he took her out. He took her to a different restaurant and paid for dinner. He had his car fixed as well. But that did not mean their date went any better.

Alex bit her lip as she turned to face him. Half of the hallway lights were off and the ones that were on were dimly lit. Shadows were casted across Owen's face. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark with frustration.

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Alex, I don't think this is going to work," he said, almost harshly.

Alex took a deep breath, but said nothing. She avoided his gaze. Owen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, roughly. He wetted his lips, "I mean I have never had bad dates like I do with you."

Alex winced at his harsh words. He continued, "You're a bad luck charm, Alex. I'm sorry to say, but every time I'm with you, something bad happens."

"We've only been on two dates," she said quietly.

He counted on his fingers, "The first night we met, you cried and I was left with a hard-on. When I took you out, everything was a mess and I still didn't get to sleep with you. Then there was tonight!"

Alex frowned, "All you wanted was to sleep with me?"

"What? No!" Alex exclaimed, "I mean, of course that was something I wanted, but with everything else that had happened... I think I deserved at least something more than a _kiss_."

Alex looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She took a deep breath, "Goodbye, Owen."

"Bye, Alex," he grunted and stormed down the stairs.

Alex was fuming. _Some cousin, Stabler!_ She growled to herself.

She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. The only light on was the small overhead sink light in the kitchen that she left on before she left. She grumbled to herself as she slammed the door. She turned around and screamed.

She jumped out of her skin and faced back towards the door. Her heart was in her throat and her hands began to shake. She tried to swallow the panic and tried to control her breathing. A dark chuckle filled the air.

She slowly turned back around. The kitchen light showed a black figure. She was unable to identify the (obvious) man's facial features, but she didn't have to. She knew exactly who it was. She stumbled backwards and flicked the switch.

He sat at her table, legs crossed and a smirk spread across his face. He gently stroked Oliver's head, who purred in content.

Alex finally found her voice, "Loki."


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update. I wanted to put this out there so you didn't have to wait any longer. Here's what you've been waiting for: Loki. Now I would really appreciate it if you guys could review? Just tell me what you think so far or what you think about this chapter. Thanks so much for the follows and such. Lots of love~

* * *

Loki's smirk was menacing. Alex had never seen him look so… wicked. His eyes seemed to glow with peril. He was dressed in green robes and black leather. Loki looked at Oliver who purred into his hand. "Were you trying to replace me, Alexandria?" Loki questioned.

His voice was like silk, but cut through the air. Alex felt a wave of a familiar, comforting warmth rush over her while anxiety rolled around in her chest. She felt her mouth go dry at his presence. Loki's fingers began to trail down to Oliver's neck.

"Don't hurt him," she heard herself say, or rather whimper.

Loki's eyes flashed to hers, a smile playing on his lips. "Why would I hurt him?" Loki asked her. He removed his hand and stood up from his chair, "Out of jealousy?"

Alex gulped. She forgot how tall he was. He still looked the same: hair darker than night, smoothed against his skull, the length ending at the nape of his neck. His eyes were still that perfect shade of green. His porcelain skin was flawless. His thin lips were soft pink. Every curve or angle that built his face was the same.

It only took the God three long strides to reach her. He looked down at her, his eyes smiling in amusement, "Why would_ I_ be jealous of a _cat_?"

She opened his mouth to speak, but words failed her. Loki began to circle her with his hands clasped behind his back. She could feel his eyes probe her. She felt tiny and weak compared to him. How come she had never felt this way around him before like she does now?

Alex finally mustered up the courage to speak, "What are you doing here?"

Loki chuckled behind her. "To collect what is _mine_," he hissed in her ear.

Alex tried to contain a shudder caused by his voice, but she knew he had seen it. He walked back in front of her. His face was emotionless as he looked at her now. "What, did you leave a shirt here?" she bit.

"Hm," he mused with a smile, "I have to say Alex; you never were good with men," he turned back to the kitchen and grabbed an apple that sat in the basket on the counter, "All of your past relationships were deficient." Loki bit into the apple.

"What are you talking about? What do you want?" Alex groaned.

"I thought that was quiet obvious, Alex. You're a smart girl. Figure it out," he snacked on the apple.

"Get out of my house, Luke—I mean…" she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Go on, Alex, dear. Say my name," he smirked. He knew how much it bothered her. He knew how it hurt her to say his name which he had lied about and for some reason he found it amusing.

"Please, leave."

Loki laughed, "Aw, come now. I thought we left on good terms."

Alex's nostrils flared, "You lied to me for three years while I told you everything. You betrayed me. Just because I let you go, doesn't mean we're friends."

He held up his finger, "You didn't let me go. You covered for me. I wouldn't even call it that. You just lied and kept your mouth shut."

Alex should feel her anger rise. Loki placed the apple on the table, "Why are you pushing me away?" he cooed to Alex. He took slow steps, taking his time.

"Why are you telling me to leave? You did, after all, call for me," his finger traced along her jaw.

Alex fought to keep her eyes from fluttering close. She looked deep into his eyes. His eyes were now soft and comforting as he stared deep into her soul. "You know how much I hate to see you cry," he whispered.

Just by standing near him, she began to feel whole again. His scent filled her nose and it made her feel at home. But she could not ignore the anger she still had towards him. "Why did you come back?" she finally asked him.

"I never left Alex," he told her. He seemed almost angry that she would think such a thing.

"Then… why didn't you reveal yourself? Why did you let me suffer alone?" she cried out.

"I had to protect you, Alex. I'm only here with you now because you _begged_ me to. Which brings me to what I was saying before, you are horrible with men. I had to make sure you didn't hurt yourself," he growled.

"That was you! When I was with Owen, both of those times, it was you who ruined everything!" she yelled at him.

"You're getting slow, Alex," he shook his head in disappointment.

"No, I knew it all along. I just didn't actually think you would waste any more time on me," she crossed her arms.

"You are never a waste of my time. I would fight a thousand armies to get to you," he snarled, glaring at her, "Did I or did I not say that I would never let anything happen to you?"

Alex was taken aback by his words. Never had he spoken so possessive towards her before. She was beginning to feel guilty. "You did," she murmured.

"Now quick saying those daft remarks," he demanded. He still scowled at her under his dark eyebrows, "Alex, if I could, without you becoming upset, I would kill any man who even looked at you."

Alex was quiet for a long time, playing his words over and over in her head. Her cheeks had gone red from his words. Never had he spoke like that to her or even Liam. "What does this mean?" she let her arms hang by her sides.

"It means you're _mine_."


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello, guys! First off, I want to thank all of the recent follows/favorites and so forth. It makes me so happy, I can't thank you enough for reading. Obviously with my dad gone, things have been rough around here so for the next month or so, I might not be updating as much as I would like. That being said, I will try to post something AT LEAST every other week. It could be snippets or something long- depends. But thank you for your patience. Here's the next installment. Let me know what you think! Is this chapter complete crap? Is there something I can improve on? Don't be afraid to share your thoughts/opinions, I welcome all! Here you go- Enjoy!

* * *

Alex sat at the kitchen table, her finger tips massaging her temple. She could feel a headache beginning to grow. Loki sat across from her, eyeing her intensely. Everything Loki had said was overwhelming and hard for her to process. Loki had just told her that she was his and she didn't know how to respond. She became light headed and had to sit down. Now Loki sat there with her, patiently waiting to hear what she had to say.

After what seemed like hours of unhelpful thinking, Alex spoke, not looking up at him, "I'm still mad at you."

"Do not take it so personally," he grumbled, knowing full well of what she was referring to.

"Well, I am!" she yelled, "You were furious when I didn't tell you I was previously married. Might I add I didn't even lie about it? I just didn't tell you! And now you expect me to just forgive you right after you had _lied _to mefor _three—fucking—years! _About your true identity; where you come from; everything! I don't know anything about you and you expect me to just give you a hug and say 'no hard feelings'?! Fuck you!"

She was standing up now, towering over him. Her face was red from anger and her hands were fisted at her sides. Loki looked dour, yet impassive. He rolled his eyes up to her, "Are you done now?"

"No! You're a hypocrite and a liar! I thought you were my friend, I thought I could trust you! You cannot just waltz in here and announce your _love _for me after all the shit you put me through," she cried out.

Loki stood up abruptly, nearly making Alex fall backwards. He glared at her, "Stop yelling, Alex. It will do nothing to help your case."

"You're different," Alex said in a thick voice. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and blink away the tears that began to brim in her eyes.

He was different. He looked angry. He didn't seem like the carefree, mysteriously friendly man she once knew. She hated how she was stooping to this level: _crying_. She never cried. She was always so strong. Only when she met Loki was she able to experience real fun and truly live life. He exposed her to be emotionally unstable and she didn't want to be that kind of person.

"I know," he admitted, "But it's only because I haven't had you in my life like I used to."

As cheesy as it sounded, it was the truth. Loki didn't want to lie to her anymore. "I lie," he continued, "That's what I do. It's who I am. But it was for the best. I didn't enjoy lying to you, Alex. I didn't want you to know who I truly was unless it was necessary. I did not know what my father would do if he found out about you knowing. Thankfully I have kept it secret from him."

Alex took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. She looked down at the space between them, "I missed you, Loki…" she said, quietly, "I missed what we had. Why… why did things have to change?"

"Things happen for a reason," he told her. He placed his hand on her cheek, softly caressing her skin, "Put these painful feeling aside. Don't let them haunt you any longer. Let go," he spoke to her like he was saying a prayer, "Let me back in. Accept me into your life once more. Let me care for you. Let me show you how a man should treat his woman."

Her breath caught in her throat and she met his eyes. There he was, the man she had known. The soft and loving gaze he once gave her was back, sparkling in his green eyes. Loki admired her every feature. He was so close to her. Both of their hearts raced in anticipation, waiting for something neither would dare say out loud… not yet.

His hand still remained on her cheek, his thumb tracing her cheekbone. Alex glanced at his thin lips and begged silently. Loki leaned in, ever so slowly. He looked at her delectable mouth to her eyes, back and forth. His breath warmed her skin, she could almost taste him.

When she thought she couldn't last any longer, his lips crashed onto hers. He dominated the kiss, taking control, but it was gentle and loving. For three years had Alex fantasized what his lips would feel like against hers, what he would taste like. It was beyond perfection.

She moaned into the kiss and her arms wove around his neck. No space was left between them, as he grinded himself against her, feeling her warmth. His tongue slid over her bottom lip and she welcomed him in. Their tongues explored one another as they held each other close.

Alex's heart fluttered inside her chest. Every feeling she has suppressed came flooding to the surface and made her desire him more. Loki nipped at her bottom lip and trailed down to her jaw. Alex whimpered, gripping his hair. Loki kissed and nibbled down to her neck, marking her as his. He wanted everyone to know that she belonged to someone—him.

He breathed heavily in her ear, "Never have I wanted you more than I do right now," he growled, his voice rough with lust.

His long fingers groped her, touching her with a carnal thirst. Alex's small hands traveled down his neck and over his broad shoulders, feeling every muscle ripple from her tender touch. She stroked down his lean body, memorizing every detail that was unique to him. She moved her head and ghosted her lips over his, "Loki," she begged him.

The shrill of the phone startled both of them. Alex jumped back, glancing around her flat. Loki growled in frustration and sat back down in his seat. The moment had pasted. Alex scampered around her home to find the obnoxious ringing phone.

Alex found it under a couch pillow and fumbled with the buttons, "Hello?" she gasped.

"Alexandria!" cried her grandmother in joy.

"Ah, hi Gran," she glanced over at Loki who rolled his eyes.

"Baby girl, you haven't talked to your family in over two weeks. I'm worried about you, honey," her Gran cooed into the phone.

Alex groaned and rubbed her face, "I know. I'm sorry, I've been busy."

"With work? I know for a fact that you don't have a case."

"Well, I do have other things to do at work other than murder, Gran"

"Like dating," her Gran said with a smile in her voice.

"Wait, what?"

"I was talking to that lovely boy from the station, Eliot? Yes, him. He's been keeping an eye on you. He said you went out with his cousin. How did it go? Are you going to see him again? Is he cute?" she rambled.

"Grandma, stop. I'm not going to see him again…" Alex saw Loki smirk.

"Alex, I want more grandkids. You better start soon or it'll be too late," she warned.

"Gran, I'll have kids if I want them," Alex stood up and walked over to Loki.

"You're older sister can't have kids and you're younger sister is gay. You better give me more grandbabies."

Loki held out his hand. Alex took it and was pulled onto his lap. "I'm not giving you grandkids just to make you happy. I'll have them if I want them," Alex was being to get frustrated, but was soon lost in Loki's eyes.

"You are a woman, Alex. You are meant to have kids. I don't know why you keep putting it off for your _career_."

"Grandma, I'm not having this conversation with you," Alex warned. Loki kissed along her collarbone.

"Well, why did you stop seeing him?"

"I…" she held in a moan, "There's someone else." She let out a quiet gasp as Loki hand cupped her breasts.

"Then who is it? I want to meet him!"

"I have to go," she grumbled before her lips met Loki's once more.

"You're coming to dinner this week, you hear me?" her grandmother yelled into the phone.

"Mh-hm," she agreed and pressed the End button, melting into Loki.

"You have to get up early," Loki murmured against her mouth. Alex hummed and continued to kiss his mouth.

"You have a meeting, remember?" Loki kissed her cheeks.

Alex cursed under her breath and pulled away. Loki smiled, placing a tender kiss to her forehead, "I'll let you rest, darling. I will wake you with enough time to get ready."

Alex sighed, but did not fight him. There would be no point. Loki waved his hand over her body and her clothes shimmered into her sleepwear. Alex gasped in shock before she was swept up in Loki's arms. The lights switched off as he took her to her bed. He laid her between the sheets, tucking her in. "Good night, my love," he whispered and vanished in thin air with a blink of her eye.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello fellow readers. I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. It's not fair to you, but I have not or will not give up on this story. I just won't allow it. Thank you for sticking with me. I know this is short, but I just wanted to get this out there because you have been waiting for awhile. This chapter probably sucks... But I was going to write it like this anyway. It's just short and uneventful. But here you go! Hopefully it won't take me as long to post the next chapter! 3

* * *

_Wake up._

Alex's eyes shot open. She glanced around her flat to see it empty; Oliver curled up at her side. Loki's voice was fresh in her mind, it sounded as if he was right there. Alex groaned as she stretched her limbs. She was not excited to go this meeting for work. Once a month, the station held a meeting for everyone to catch up and share what they were up to: what cases they finished, what cases they were currently working on, things that can help out in the work place, what they can to do to prevent crime in the city. The meetings usually last, on average, two hours.

Alex slumped out of bed and shuffled to her bathroom. Once she relieved herself, she went to the sink and began to brush her teeth. She looked at herself in a morning haze and she scrubbed her teeth clean. She went to spit when she saw a small mark on her neck. She narrowed her eyes and looked closer in the mirror.

_A hickey. _

Alex groaned and spit into the sink. She looked at her neck again, her fingers tracing the tender skin. Memories from the previous night flooded back into her mind, causing her body to flush. She smiled to herself as she got ready for work.

Alex pulled into the station and headed inside. She had left her hair down to hide her love bite. She had a feeling that if she tried to cover it with concealer that Loki would get upset or think that she was embarrassed by it. She was far from embarrassed, she was proud of it. She just preferred that her co-workers not pester her with nosey questions.

Alex entered the conference room where a large round table was set in the center with a large white board in the front and an overhead sitting in the corner. The counter to the left had a large box of complimentary donuts and freshly brewed coffee.

Several people chatted over their cups of coffee as she placed her bag in her usual spot. She had a feeling that she will not be able to concentrate today.

She grabbed a donut from the counter and took her seat as more workers began to file in. Only the head of the police officers attended the meetings, not the rookies. They had their own meetings. The other detectives took their seats as well as the secretaries and phone operators. Stabler took his seat next to Alex, just to stir up trouble.

Alex pulled out paperwork and files for the meeting and adjusted herself in her chair.

"Oh my God," Alex heard Stabler mumble next to her.

"What?" she turned to him.

A smirk was plastered on his face as he shook his head in disbelief, "You got a hickey."

Alex slapped her hand over her neck and glared at him, "Shut up."

"So you really like my cousin, huh?" he chuckled.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Huh? Oh! No, this isn't… It's not what you think," she stumbled over her words.

"Well, what is it then?" Stabler leaned in closer.

"I'd rather not talk about it here, Stabler," she mindlessly flipped through her papers.

"OK then, I'll take you out to lunch today after the meeting. You can tell me all about it then," he smiled at her.

"I can't. I'm going to the library," she told him. People were beginning to settle down now.

"The library?" he questioned, "Why are you going to the library?"

Alex sighed, "Why else would I go to a library? I've getting some books."

"What for?" he pushed further.

"Research, now shh," she quieted him.

* * *

Two and half tedious hours later, Alex was free from the meeting. She didn't even bother to try and finish some other work while there. Her mind was completely preoccupied with other things. While in the air conditioned room, she would randomly get hot flashes and no matter how much she tried to concentrate, dirty thoughts crept into her mind.

She powerwalked to her car so she could get to the library quickly and then head home. She was very frustrated that she was forced to go to the shabby Paradise library instead of using her laptop, which was currently at Geek Squad to get debugged.

Stabler caught up to her just as she unlocked her car, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I told you, library," she opened the car door.

"Can we at least meet for lunch?" he begged. For some God awful reason, his puppy eyes always got her.

Alex groaned, "Fine, meet me at the café in Paradise. But I can't stay long. I have things I need to do."

A smile lit up his face and he rushed to his car. The two met up at the small café that was just a smaller business of Panera. She ordered a salad and a drink: something small and quick.

"So if that love bite isn't from Owen, then who's it from?"

Alex tried to think up of something, but was drawing a blank. "That is none of your business. But what I will tell you is that I will not be seeing Owen any time soon."

"Aw, how come?" he looked genuinely disappointed.

"It just didn't work out. I'm his bad luck charm," she shrugged.

"OK, so do I know this _new guy_?" he asked her.

She pursed her lips and shrugged. There was no way she could tell Eliot about Loki. It was out of the question. She finished her salad and quickly stood up, "I'm glad we had this talk, Eliot," she spoke, the words lined with sarcasm.

Eliot grabbed her arm before she could leave, "Alex, just tell me that you're happy with him, OK? You deserve to finally be happy."

Alex sighed and squeezed his hand, "I think I'm getting there. But thank you."

Eliot nodded and let her leave without another word.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Oh my gosh guys, I finished this chapter quick and it's really long! I have to say, I am quiet pleased how this chapter turned out. All of it is the usual flash back. I go into depth with Alex's family. Now Alex's sister Brandi (in my mind) looks like Lucy Hale. And incase anyone forgot, Karen looks like Mandy Moore. I hope you guys like it. Next chapter, I promise, will have more Loki in it (: enjoy!

* * *

_April 2007_

Alex parked her car in front of a three story building and Italian restaurant _La Bella Luna. _The sign was paintedin bold red cursive writing and hung above the entrance. A small sign hanging in the window read CLOSED and the chairs were flipped up onto the tables inside. Alex sighed and turned to Luke, who sat next to her.

"I'm going to warn you now. My parents are a bit enthusiastic, my grandmother is a bigot, Karen's a bitch, and Brandi is… colorful."

Luke pursed his lips, mulling it over. "I think I'll be fine," he smiled at her.

Alex took another deep breath to calm her nerves before she hopped out. Luke slid out of her car, walking with much more grace than Alex. The two entered the restaurant; soft instrumental music played softly overhead with bustling and inaudible was heard in the back.

Alex led Luke towards the back where the kitchen was. Alex pushed open the door, "Ma, Dad? We're here."

"Oh, honey! We're in the back!" called out her mother.

Alex and Luke walked into the kitchen to see her mother and father preparing dinner. Her mother beamed at her second child with arms wide open, ready for embrace.

"Hey," Alex hugged her.

Her mother kissed her forehead. Her father smiled at Alex, unable to hug her as he cooked. Alex turned to her friend, "Mom, this is Luke Olin."

Luke smiled as he gave her a small peck on her hand, "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Parker," he greeted smoothly.

Her mother blushed and smiled, "Why aren't you a gentleman," she teased. Alex's father wiped his hands clean on his apron and shook hands with Luke firmly, "It's good to meet you, _figlio_."

Her father had a rich Italian accent, unlike her mother. Alex was the perfect combination of the two. Her father had a thick mustache that curled at the ends. His hair was dark (like Alex's), peppered with grey. Her mother's hair was permed and styled to perfection. Mrs. Parker turned to Alex, "Your grandmother and sisters are upstairs," she informed her and went back to cooking.

Alex ushered Luke upstairs, "Come on, they won't be much company while they're cooking."

As they walked upstairs, "My dad's accent isn't real," she said lightly.

"It's not?" Luke asked her, smiling.

She laughed, "No, but if you asked him about it, he'll say that it is. His granddad had an accent, but my grandpa didn't. He started to talk like that when my little sister was born. Sometimes his American slips out, but he covers it up quickly."

Luke laughed at her story. The stairs led them to a large room that was the kitchen and dining room. Alex's grandmother and older sister were setting the large dining table. Her grandmother smiled when she saw them, "Ah, here they are! Just in time," she gave a tender hug to Alex and soft arm pat to Luke.

"And you must be Luke," she looked almost surprised that he was as handsome as he was. Her face was wrinkled with age and her thinning hair was white as snow.

"Indeed I am," Luke said.

Karen walked over, still wearing her scrubs, "I'm Karen," she shook his hand. Karen and Alex could go for as twins. Karen's skin wasn't as tan as Alex's and her hair was lighter, like her mom's.

Like Luke did with Mrs. Parker, he placed a kiss to her hand. Karen smacked her lips and grinned, placing a hand to her chest as if she was genuinely touched by the act of kindness. "Well, how about that!" she giggled, "Men don't come like you anymore."

"She's married," Alex said in a hushed voice to Luke as Karen walked away.

Her grandmother herded Luke to the table, "Come sit down, dear. Alex, be a good girl and offer him a drink," she snapped at her.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked to him, "Wine?"

Luke chuckled, "That would be lovely."

Alex went to the kitchen to get two glasses for the both of them. Mr. and Mrs. Parker trudged up the stairs with dinner in hand and set it on the table. The aroma of freshly made tomato sauce, garlic and spaghetti filled the room making everyone's mouth water.

"Smells good, Mom," Alex said, sitting next to Luke.

"I helped out too," her father teased. He turned to Karen, "Go get your sister."

Karen groaned and walked to the other side of the room. She hollered upstairs, "BRANDI! DINNER'S READY!"

Alex rubbed her temple and Luke gave her leg a gentle squeeze. Everyone began to take their seats at the dinner table. Mr. Parker offered Luke a piece of garlic bread. Luke accepted. "So Luke," her father began as he placed a cloth napkin over his lap, sitting across from him.

Alex grumbled unheard words, knowing what was coming. Luke ignored her, "Yes, sir?"

Mr. Parker chuckled, "Please, call me Arthur."

"Arthur," Luke corrected himself.

"What do you do for a living?" Arthur asked.

Alex was dreading that question. Luke didn't even tell Alex what he did. How did she expect him to tell her family he just met?

"I am in business," Luke answered, calmly, "I usually work from home, but when it is necessary, I travel to meet a client."

Alex was impressed with Luke's answer. It was far better than the one he told her when they had first met. Yet, she still would have asked more questions.

"Boring," Karen said, referring to Luke's occupation. Alex glared at her from across the table.

"What do you do, Karen?" Luke asked politely.

"I'm a pediatric nurse," she said with much enthusiasm.

Mrs. Parker began to fill everyone's plate with food. "And do you enjoy it?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I love it."

Their grandmother spoke up, "She works with kids because she can't have any," she said, bluntly. Everyone quieted down and looked at her. Karen's face flushed with embarrassment.

Alex quickly changed the subject to spare her sister from anymore abuse, "So where's Jim?"

"Work," Karen shoved her face full of spaghetti.

Soft patted footsteps skipped down the steps and into the kitchen. Brandi took her seat at the head of the table, between Alex and Karen. Luke looked up to greet the teenager, but became speechless at her sight. Her dark hair was like her sisters, long and wavy. Her doe eyes were the same shade of brown. But what came to as a shock was her skin.

Her skin was green, almost matching Luke's eyes. The texture of her skin was like scales of a snake covering all of her body. She wore a black tank top and matching shorts, revealing most of her unique skin. Mrs. Parker gasped, "Brandi, put on some decent clothes. We have company."

Brandi rolled her eyes and ignored her. Brandi's gaze found Luke and she smiled seductively, "Hi," she cooed, "I'm Brandi."

She grinned, revealing sharp fang-like teeth and held out her hand. What Luke did seemed to surprise everyone. He bowed his head in respect and placed a kiss to her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Brandi. I'm Luke."

Brandi's smile grew slightly as she took her seat. Everyone began to eat, making small talk between bites. Karen was still fuming over her grandmother's comment and Alex sat trying to avoid any more awkward situations, nursing her third glass. Alex's mother and father were absorbed in a conversation with the grandmother.

Luke noticed Brandi's eyes on him. She had hardly spoken at all, just staring at the people around her and especially him. "What grade are you in, Brandi?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to be a senior next year," she batted her eyes at him.

"Do you go to the high school here in Paradise?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm homeschooled. But next year I'm going to Xavier's School in New York."

Luke nodded, just to humor her. Alex could tell that he was bored with the conversation already. Brandi noticed this too and quickly tried to get back his attention, "I'm a mutant," she leaned forward.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure he knows that, Brandi."

"Shut up," she hissed. Brandi wetted her lips with her forked tongue. Luke looked at her, unfazed.

"She's also gay," the grandmother grumbled.

Brandi's eyes turned green in a flash of anger and her pupils became thin, black slits. She glared at her grandmother, "Do not _label _me. I am attracted to whoever I'm attracted to. Love has no boundaries," she looked to Luke, "I can love who I please."

Arthur cleared his throat, "Let's not talk about this at the dinner table."

Dinner quickly wrapped up and dishes were put in the washer. Karen made up an excuse that she had to get back to the Children's Hospital and took her leave. Luke sipped his glass of water, sobering up. He knew that there was no way Alex would be able to drive tonight.

Luke stared at her as she rested her head on the back of the chair. Her eyes were drowsy and small hiccups would escape her lips. Her fingers fiddled with her half empty wine glass on the table. Alex was a bit too tipsy to notice the way Luke stared at her. As she mumbled on and on, Luke stopped hearing what she said, but just listened to her voice. She didn't even know what she was saying, so it didn't matter. She was just talking to talk.

"… The cat lost its tail, I got a speeding ticket, and the only thing dad was upset about was that he fucked up the spaghetti sauce," she rambled on.

Luke felt a smile form on his lips, just from seeing her so out of it. He felt Brandi's presence come closer. Her hand stroked the back of his chair as she gracefully walked up beside him. Brandi stared at his long legs that were spread open. "How tall are you?" she asked him.

"Six foot three," he answered, slightly irritated that she had interrupted Alex. He wasn't done listening to her.

"Wow, you're tall," she smiled, she tip-toed around him and Alex, begging for his attention, "So Luke, do you have any siblings or were you given the pleasure to be an only child?"

Luke snorted, "I have an older brother."

Alex perked up, "You never told me that."

"Did I not?" Luke shrugged.

"Is your brother as tall as you?" asked Brandi.

"He's taller, only by an inch or two."

"Do you guys get along?" she continued to question him.

"As any other sibling would," he stood from his chair, towering over her, "We have our fights and we have our laughs."

Alex looked up in awe, obviously drunk from wine, "You _are _tall," she whispered.

Luke hid his smile from Alex's drunken state. Alex stood up and downed the rest of her drink. She tried to slip past Luke, "Excuse me, I think I deserve another one," she slurred.

Luke chuckled, "Oh, no. I think you've had enough," he grasped her shoulders lightly, but strong enough to keep her still.

Alex pouted, "Aw, please?"

Brandi interrupted, "What's your favorite color, Luke?" her tongue slipped past her lips, licking the air.

"Green," he had had enough of her mindless flirting. He placed his arm on Alex's back once he saw her loose her balance in the corner of his eye.

Brandi grinned, "I'm green. But I can be whatever you want," she added in a hushed tone. Her scaly skin rippled and faded into a royal blue. Alex glared at her sister, "That's enough, Brandi."

Brandi showed off her fangs, "You're right. Blue isn't really your color," she shimmered through a rich yellow and back to green.

Luke would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. Whatever her mutation was, it was quite beautiful and admirable. Her personality, however, he wasn't quiet fond of.

Alex made a growl-like groan and tugged on Luke's sleeve, "Come on. Let's go home."

Brandi winked at Luke before skipping back up to her room. Alex went to her mom, "We're leaving. Thank you for dinner."

They said their goodbyes as did her grandma, "Dress in nicer clothes next time."

Luke pulled Alex away before she snapped at her. Once they got down stairs, Luke scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to her car.

Alex giggled, "Why'd you do that?"

"You're going to break your neck in those heels if you keep walking like that," he said, a matter of factly.

The stars were freckled across the dark sky and the air was quite warm for an April evening. Luke placed her down gently on her feet and held open her door. Luke got in and helped her buckle her in. He slipped his fingers into her pocket and snatched out the car keys.

Alex giggled, "Hehe, you're sneaky."

Luke laughed softly, "You, my lady, cannot hold you're liquor."

Alex snorted, "_Wine._"

"My point, exactly," he pulled out of the parking space.

Their ride back to Alex's apartment was mostly quiet. Luke thought she might have fallen asleep, but would see her staring out the window.

"Brandi wasn't always like that," she told him softly, the booze were beginning to wear off.

"How was she?" Luke asked, actually curious.

"She was a sweet girl. I envied her, actually. She was sweet and caring… Now she's… well you saw her. She's kind of always like that now. She's rude and disrespectful. She puts this wall up so no one can get in."

They parked in front of her building, but neither of them made the attempt to go in yet.

"What changed?"

"Life," she chuckled, "She was always home schooled. Our parents were afraid of bullies. But then my parents let her go to public school for the first time two years ago. She was so excited," Alex smiled at the memory, "I had taken her shopping for new clothes at this outlet mall about an hour away from town.

"God, Luke… you should have seen their faces. The people at the mall looked at her with disgust… like she was a monster. Not all of them did, but a big majority. Luckily Brandi didn't pay attention to them because she was so excited to go to school. But when she came home from her first day… Kids called her names. They tripped her at lunch and made her food go all down her new dress.

"The principal wouldn't let her go home and get new clothes so she was forced to sit in chocolate milk, mash potatoes and pizza sauce. The kids followed her home and threw eggs at her. _How the fuck did they get eggs? _That means that they must have run home and ran back to catch her; unless kids just pack them to school, _just in case._"

Alex wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "She never went back. We didn't blame her. Everywhere she goes, she gets self-cautious because of what she looks like. Then my grandmother isn't any help. Brandi brought home a girl who she had met through home schooling. She was also a mutant.

"I think she could turn things to glass or something like that. But my grandma was _not _happy about it. My parents do not give one shit about whom she loves or who she wants to fuck. No one in my family cares besides my grandma. So all of this hate and rage Brandi keeps locked up inside of her, she takes it out on her family and turns into something horrible."

Alex took a deep breath from ranting. She chuckled, "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear any of this."

Luke shook his head, "No, I want to hear everything you have to say."

Alex smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, "Thank you." She sighed and unbuckled her seat, "You can borrow my car and just drive home. You can return it tomorrow or something…"

Luke nodded. She unhooked her apartment key from her keychain. She opened the car door and paused, "Moral of the story is… What you look like doesn't define who you are." Alex hopped out and waved, "Goodnight, Luke," and trudged into the building.

Luke sighed, breathing in her sweet fragrance that filled her car, "Goodnight, my love."

* * *

**TRANSLATION**

_figlio_ (n.) Italian- son


	17. Chapter 17

_2009_

Alex pulled into the library parking lot and shut off the car engine. The last time she had been here was when she was still a rookie. Alex felt somewhat guilty for not coming to the small library, to any library in fact. It's not that she didn't like to read. She loved reading. She loved getting lost in foreign worlds and falling in love with creative characters. She hadn't read a book since she was married to Liam.

Alex hopped out of her car and walked into the shabby library. The smell of paper and well… books, filled her nose. Comforting warmth spread throughout her. The lights were in desperate need of replacing and the carpet was worn from age. An old librarian sat the front desk, glaring at the computer in front of her.

The library was nearly empty. An elderly woman scanned the selection of books in the back. A mother searched the cook books and a teenager with thick glasses and braces was volunteering by filing books onto the shelves. A man with grey hair stood browsing the CD collection while a young boy surfs the internet on a computer that was free to use to the public.

Alex's work clothes and badge that was secured to her hip drew their attention. Luckily she left her gun at home and didn't forget to take it off. She had made the mistake of doing that when she was off duty. Alex made her way to the desk as she felt their eyes burn into her.

The woman at the desk clicked away on the computer. Alex stood there, not wanting to interrupt. She cleared her throat to get the librarian's attention. The librarian peered over her small glasses and glared at Alex with eyes that seemed to be glazed over with boredom and complete frustration.

"Yes?" she croaked through her smoker's voice.

Alex swallowed, "Uh, do you happen to have a section about… gods?" Alex raised her eyebrows in hope.

The librarian blinked slowly and wetted her wrinkled lips, "The religion section?" she said, obviously.

Alex bit her lip. She wasn't dealing with Christianity, Catholicism or Judaism. Truth be told, she didn't know what she was dealing with. "What about… the God of Mischief?" she asked, her voice lowered.

The librarian starred at her, silent. The two looked at each other for a long while in complete silence. Alec nodded, "OK, I'll just… look in the religion section," she excused herself, awkwardly.

Alex walked over to the opposite side of the library where a sign hung that read RELIGION. It was one of the bigger sections of the library. The elderly lady browsed the Christianity selection of books, making sideways glances at Alex.

_Where to start… _

Alex picked up a book about Hinduism. She scanned the index—nothing on Loki or the God of Mischief. She hopped from book to book. The elderly lady took her time flipping through the pages of each book about the bible. Alex stood back and scratched her head. There _had _to be something.

Alex felt someone brush her hand gently with their fingertips. Alex spun around and came face to face with a woman who was shockingly beautiful. She had a soft smile on her pink lips. "Can I help you look for something in particular?" her voice was like soft chimes in the wind and sent chills down her spine.

Alex opened her mouth but was rendered speechless. The woman had black hair with loose curls spilling off her shoulders. She had well defined cheekbones and like the rest of her facial features, seemed to be carved with perfection. Her pale skin was beautifully contrasted with her emerald green eyes…

Alex gasp and narrowed her eyes, "Loki?" she whispered.

The woman's smile grew into a mischievous smirk that sent Alex's heart racing. Lady Loki repeated her question, "Are you looking for something?" she cooed.

Her breathy voice and exquisite appearance sent a ripple of arousal down to between her thighs. Alex blinked out of her trance, "Uh, I was looking for um…" Alex felt her cheeks get warm as her mind scrambled for words. She had been caught by Loki himself, but in the form of a woman; a jaw dropping beautiful woman.

Lady Loki's hand touched Alex's again, her finger tips slowly dancing up Alex's arm, "I think I know what you might be looking for," her sultry voice was modulate. She led Alex over to a section that Alex hadn't explored yet. The woman stood dangerously close to Alex. Her body heat radiated through their clothes and warmed Alex quickly.

Lady Loki reached over her and placed a delicate finger on an evergreen book that read _Mythology_ on the spine. "How about this one?" her lips at Alex's ear and placed a hand on her waist, teasing the hem of her shirt. She felt each digit slip under her button up shit and sink into the soft flesh of her hip.

Alex's breath became shallow from the simple, yet erotic contact. Alex reached up to grab the book with her hand shaking. The hand on Alex's hip tightened its grip and began to move its way to the front of Alex.

A warm buzzing began to grow in Alex's belly. Never had a woman's touch… nor voice had made Alex breathless in such a growing arousal. But this was _Loki_. And that made it that much hotter.

Suddenly, her hand was gone and so was her warmth. Alex turned around to see her walk away and leave the building, no one glancing up. Alex looked over to see the elderly women glared at Alex with disgust as she took her books and left. Alex could sense that her face was bright red. She took a deep breath and went to the front desk.

After the elderly lady checked out her books, Alex stepped up to the librarian. Alex gave the lady her library card that she hadn't used in years and the librarian scanned her book. Alex quickly went to her car and drove to the park.

She had a feeling that Loki would be waiting for her back at her apartment and she wanted to read this book in peace before she was confronted by him… or her. Alex flipped through the book. Under the _L_'s in the Norse section, Loki's name appeared.

Alex scanned through the text. It stated that Loki was in fact the God of Mischief as well as Trickery and Asgardian prince. He was brother to Thor; the God of Thunder and Storms and son to Odin; the All-Father and Frigga; Goddess of Beauty, Love and Marriage.

Below the paragraphs of Loki was a photograph of a piece of beautiful artwork made centuries ago had what was to be Loki. The colors had faded but his uniform and helm was almost identical to the one she had seen him in.

In the book it said the Loki was a God that possessed many powers with great strengths. His most famous was his shape shifting into people and creatures. He's fond of pranks and tricks, often causing chaos and was highly skilled in the dark arts of magic. He's mischievous by nature and always eager to prove himself. He is also very brilliant and smart, but Alex already knew those things.

Alex looked back and checked again that he was the young prince of Asgard. Alex flipped through the pages and found what Asgard was. It's one of the Nine Realms and home to the gods of the Æsir, ruled by Odin and his wife Frigga.

What Alex concluded was that Earth was too part of the Nine Realms called Midgard. Alex sat back in the seat of her car. Everything felt so surreal. These Myths and Legends are true. It seemed impossible, but Loki was physical proof.

Alex picked up the book and began to read the beginning of the Norse Mythology section, quickly pulled away from her reality for the time being.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It was shit, wasn't it? Lady Loki looks like Kate McGrath. I'm sorry it took me this long to post it. Are you guys waiting for some smut? I think it'll be coming up in the next chapter. Tell me what you think. I hope I'm not ruining it...


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here you go guys. Thank you for those who reviewed (recently and in the past), it means a lot. As promised, more Loki.

* * *

Loki plopped down onto Alex's couch and sulked. He was back into his real form, but wore simple Midgardian attire. Once Alex woke up that morning, he knew e_xactly _what she was going to do after work. She was so curious, had to have answers for everything. That's why she was such a great detective. She wouldn't let things in her mind rest until it was solved, until it made sense.

Loki's plan with her computer had backfired. He didn't want Alex surfing the web about him. He knew that she was planning to do so. He didn't know that Alex would be so desperate to go looking for information at the _library_. She had never gone there since he'd known her, why would she go now?

Alex should have been home by now. He figured she had stopped somewhere to read, knowing that he'd be waiting for her. Loki knew that she would find out about him some time or another, so why not have some fun with it?

Teasing her at the library had put him in a better mood than he was earlier that morning. He was upset, for one that she had to go to that stupid meeting. He finally had her after three long years. He didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted her all to himself that morning, that previous night…

When he saw her hicky on her neck at the library, it made him smile. She didn't try to cover it up with make-up. She wasn't embarrassed.

Loki heard her car pull into her parking space and enter the building complex. She unlocked her front door and came in. Her familiar figure came into his view as he looked up. She placed her bag and purse on the kitchen table.

Loki remained quiet, enthralled by her. The flow in her hair, the softness of her skin, the grace she held in her movements, the crook of her neck, the curve of her breasts… He could never think of a moment when she wasn't breathtaking.

Loki's thoughts of affection were interrupted with the gasp of her breath. His presence had startled her. She clutched her chest as she tried to control her racing heart, which Loki could hear from across the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to be home," Loki said, his voice even and emotion absent.

"I was busy with—"

"Reading, I know," Loki finished for her. Loki's arm was stretched across the back of the couch and legs spread wide as he sat comfortably.

Alex took in his presence before she spoke, "I read about you," she informed him.

"Yes," he acknowledged in a bored tone.

"It had some interesting things about you in there," she took a step closer to him.

Loki looked at her, waiting for whatever she had to say. Something was obviously on her mind and whatever it was, it was eating at her to talk about. Loki was quite familiar with this.

"Did it?" he humored her.

"Yeah, it had a whole article dedicated to your family…"

"How kind of them to do so," he quipped.

"And your wife," she spit.

Loki's eyes flashed to hers, his eyebrows furrowed to with… what? Anger? Frustration? Or was it sadness? He didn't even know.

Loki remained quiet as he stared at her. Alex spoke again, "They spoke _a lot_ about Sigyn. But you never mentioned her. You didn't even make up a name for her."

Loki could feel Alex's anger radiate from her. Loki rolled his eyes, "I courted her, nothing more."

Alex's fists clenched and bit her tongue, "Well, it says in her that you had done more than that! Like c_hildren?!_"

Loki stood up abruptly, "So you're going to believe a book that got its information from Viking bedtime stories when your people can't even transfer a 10 word sentence between five people correctly? And yet, you expect legends that are hundreds of years old to be the truth?!"

Loki couldn't help but be frustrated by her. He knew she couldn't help it. Confliction was apparent on her face. And Loki knew exactly what she was thinking: trust the word of ancient myths or trust the words from a Lie Smith?

Loki sighed and walked to her. He tangled his fingers between hers, "I will not lie to you… ever again. I will tell you what the truth is. I give you my word," he looked to Alex with begging eyes. He was desperate for her love, for her approval… her acceptance.

He felt her squeeze his hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She smiled softly, a pink hue brushing across her cheeks, "I'm just… jealous," she told him, truthfully.

Loki's hand cupped her blushing cheek, admiring the color, "No woman could hold a candle to you, my love."

Alex looked down at their feet, avoiding his mesmerizing gaze. His long fingers traced down to her chin and lifted slightly so he could gaze into the depths of her eyes, which he loved so dear. He closed the space between them, so their bodies were flushed together. He placed his lips upon hers, craving the sweet taste of her skin.

He long had fantasies of what her skin would taste like against his tongue and now that he knew… he couldn't get enough. He wasted no time to lick her lips, asking for entrance. She parted them and moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue explored against hers.

Loki smiled against her mouth as he heard her heart beat quicken. _Because of him_. And knowing that he made the woman he loved react in such away, gave him a feeling stronger than any other he had experienced before.

He couldn't seem to identify what this feeling was. Was it pride? Bliss? No, it was much more than that. It felt like love, but so much stronger that _love. _It didn't feel like such a simple word. There had to be an extraordinary term that it would put the word "love" to rest, to never see the light of day again.

Loki felt her arms wrap around his neck and his encircle her waist. His large hands held onto her back, never to let her go. The God picked her up and wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed, his mouth never leaving hers.

Loki felt so whole and content, he never want to leave her embrace. His hands traveled up and down her torso and legs, soothing and massaging her flesh. He began to memorize every curve and contour of her body. Alex ran her fingers through Loki's silk-like hair and rolled her hips against his.

A moan escaped Loki from the friction. His lips moved down to her jaw, kissing every inch of her skin. He traveled down her throat, nibbling and licking so tenderly. Alex began to claw at his shirt, soft whimpers falling from her lips. Loki's teeth nipped at her collarbone.

Loki pulled away and looked into Alex's eyes. As much as he loved to gaze at her, he didn't want this moment to pass.

"Alex," he whispered into the air. His hand touched the side of her face gently, "Years ago, I wanted to ask you to be mine. But I never did, for I was afraid you would say no. But now I know… You've always been mine. You know not what you do to me, mortal. I long for you, you are a creature of exquisite grace and beauty, and you're the purest thing I've ever known. Now I will ask you this only once. Will you let me make love to you?"


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Smut smut smut smut smut. That's what this chapter has and nothing else! I think I have written up to Rated M (:  
Thank you guys again for sticking with me. I don't think many are even reading this because 'Paradise' probably sucked and not everyone cup of tea. Anywho. Feedback would be wonderful and much appreciated! Lots of love from me.

* * *

Alex felt tears sting her eyes from the words Loki had just confessed. No words could escape her mouth. She nodded, giving him permission to continue. Loki quickly attacked her lips with his, not letting another moment pass without her not being officially his; as well to be hers.

Their shared kisses were impatient, yet gentle as they pawed at each other's clothing. Loki kissed along her neck and made sure to leave more love bites on her skin. Alex clutched the back of his neck as he whispered her name like a prayer. His voice was coated in lust, sending shivers along her spine.

With a wave of his hand, their clothes shimmered out of sight. Loki looked up to catch sight of her amazement as he felt his pride bubble up. Alex smiled in awe from his impressive trick. But before she has time to instinctively shield herself, the God met her smile and kissed her tenderly. Alex became immediately drunk with bliss. Their lips molded together and moved in sync, as did their beating hearts.

Loki could smell her lust like a perfume, filling his nose with an intoxicating scent. His fingers slid up her thigh and stroked her soft skin. He left her mouth and descended back down her throat and tended to her attentive breasts. The nipple before him, he nuzzled the sensitive bud with his nose before bringing it into his mouth with a curl of his tongue.

Loki elected a moan from Alex's swollen lips. Loki paid the same attention to the other breast before trailing down her quivering stomach. Alex's sex pooled with her arousal and was desperate for Loki's attention. Loki's lips brushed across her hip and spoke softly to her, "You are such a beautiful creature," his lips swept across her mound elevating Alex's heart. He continued, "I don't want to share your beauty. You're my beautiful being."

His tongue licked up through her folds and across her clit. Alex gasped and clutched the bed sheets beneath her. A smile spread across Loki's lips and slipped a digit inside her without warning. "So tight," Loki groaned. Alex whimpered as her warmth enveloped his finger, pumping in and out of her. Every thought that was in her mind had escaped her.

Loki placed kisses across her throbbing clit as he moaned; thinking about what it would feel like to be buried inside of her. Alex felt his length straining against her leg as he devoured her most intimate area, kissing and sucking. Alex's fingers wove through Loki's tresses as she whimpered his name.

Loki added another finger as he continued to lap her clit. She tasted so sweet, so delicious. He wanted to savor her against his tongue. Alex whimpered and moaned and cried out his name. She would have been embarrassed to have been so loud with Liam or he would have teased her about it. Loki, however, welcomed her cries of pleasure. It egged him on and made his heart swell knowing that it was _him _that made her reduce to such a wonderful state.

Alex soon began to plead incessantly for him to give her release. Her thighs threatened to clamp on Loki's cheeks, but his hands pin her hips down to the mattress. He brought her to the edge a half-dozen times, only to pause and back away, leaving her to cry out for him and beg him to continue. He liked it more and more each time he did it, feeling Alex turn into a quivering mess as she pleaded for him to let her climax.

By the time Loki had his fun, he was aching to be inside of her. He couldn't wait any longer. Alex's chest was heaving as he slid up to look her in the eye, licking his lips clean. His green eyes were soft and adored Alex as he gazed at her. Her hand lifted and stroked his face and traced his bottom lip. Alex had waited so long for him to take her and finally it was happening. The sweet throb between her humming thighs got strong as she lay under Loki's gaze.

Alex felt Loki's hand glide down to her legs and grip her thighs. He wrapped them around his waist and the tip of his erection teased her entrance. Alex looked down and felt her eyes widen. She suddenly felt nervous. Not having been with someone in a few years, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle him.

Loki sensed her agitation immediately. He cupped her cheek and nuzzled her with his nose. Alex felt warmth spread throughout her body once more from the simple gesture. Loki kissed her behind her ear, "Do not worry. I'll be gentle. I wouldn't want to break you," he hummed.

Alex chuckled softly, "Thanks."

Loki looked into her eyes before kissing her. Alex could taste herself on Loki's mouth. She broke away, "Make love to me, Loki."

Loki shifted his hips and entered her, careful not to hurt her. Alex gasped as he slowly buried his cock deep within her. He filled her to the hilt and stayed still, letting her adjust to his size. Alex could feel her cheek flush. Loki rolled his hips against hers. Alex moaned in approval, feeling his cock stroke every sweet spot.

Loki began to thrust inside of her, slowly picking up speed. Alex's hips met with his, urging him further, wanting more. Her blood rushed as he took her. His hips pounded against her as she grabbed his back with splayed hands. Loki groaned her name as pushed deeper and deeper. Alex clenched around him and felt her climax begin to build inside of her.

Loki's hands roam her body, fondling her as he orchestrated a symphony of sensual noises from her. His speed gradually picked up until he was fucking her hard and fast. He took her hips in his hands and tilted them upward, touching angles no one had touched before, making them both cry out. Loki growled and moaned as a pleasure he had never experienced before began to build inside of him.

Alex felt weightless as Loki kept going inside of her. She dug her nailed into his shoulders, trying to hold onto something real. Alex whimpered, "Please… Loki," she gasped, "I'm so close…"

Loki held her closer, feeling bare skin against bare skin. The sound of his hips smacking against hers filled the room as well as their breathy moans and cries. "Alex," Loki growled in her ear, "Come for me."

Those simple, erotic words pushed Alex over the edge. Her walls clamped tightly around Loki as she shuddered. Alex felt waves of pleasure toss and turn her about as she nearly blacked out for a few seconds. Loki became erratic as she felt his stomach tighten. He squeezed her hips in place as he came inside of her, shoving so deep, their hoarse cries mingled together.

Alex kissed his shoulder and held him until both of their pleasure had ebbed and began to regain their senses. Loki stayed inside of her even after he had gone soft and placed soft kisses across her face. When he finally pulled out, he didn't let her go.

"That was… amazing," Alex breathed.

A smile played on Loki's lips as he ran his slender fingers through her hair, "Exquisite," he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Alex told him, not daring to look him in the eye. For some reason, this all felt too good to be true and didn't want to be rejected after all of _this_. What if he was just using her?

"And I love you, my darling Alexandria," he whispered elegantly, "More than anything in the Nine Realms."


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Is anyone even still reading this?

All little something for Father's Day.

* * *

Loki's hand floated over Alex's abdomen. A blue glow formed in the palm of his hand and Alex felt a slight tingling inside of her. Once the blue had faded, Alex looked up to him, "What was that?"

Loki pulled her closer to him, "I don't think we are ready to have a child, do you?" a small smirk played on his lips.

Alex felt a blush creep into her cheeks, "Oh, right, no of course not."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, "I mean do you want a child? Because if you do then—"

Alex's eyes went wide and covered his mouth with her hand, "No, no, no. I'm not ready to have a kid. But… thank you though," she smiled softly.

Loki returned her smile and kissed her forehead tenderly. Alex couldn't think of children right now. She loved Loki very much and the thought of the possibility of having his baby made her heart swim of joy. But Alex was a very modern woman. She has put her career first before her personal life. She didn't want to give up her job to be a mother and the way things were here in America, they made you chose: a life with a child or a life with a career. If you choose both, then your life would be a struggle to balance both. She didn't think it was very fair.

Again the thoughts of Loki having children slipped back into her mind. She still had many questions that didn't have answers to. If what he and Sigyn weren't true, what else wasn't?

"Loki…?" she looked up to him. He continued to kiss across her face. He hummed; letting her know he was listening, "Since what you said about you and Sigyn wasn't true…" he kissed her eyelids, "It also said…"

"That I was a very…" _**kiss**_"…sensual…" _**kiss**_"…erotic…" _**kiss **_"…lover?"

Alex tried to hold in a giggle and snorted. She covered her mouth and laughed silently. Loki pulled back, "Do you not agree?" he gasped.

Alex stroked his shoulder, down to his collar bone that made Loki shiver. "No, I would have to agree with that."

Loki grinned and rested on his side, his elbow propping him up, "What did it say?"

Alex blushed. She didn't know how he would react to such a question. Alex pursed her lips, "Loki… did you… have sex with a horse?"

Loki's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. Alex pulled back slightly and waited for him to yell at her. Loki then rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back. He rubbed his face with his hand and groaned, "I was afraid you'd find out about that…"

Alex sat up, "Wait that's true?!"

Loki refused to look at her and nodded. Alex quickly closed her mouth she didn't realize was open. She was not expecting that. "How… how did that happen?"

"You know how it happened, Alex. I'm not going to say it," Loki growled, embarrassed.

Alex pulled the sheet up to her chest to cover herself, "Well, the book might have gotten it wrong…"

Alex couldn't help her eyes wonder from his face down his long body. To her slight disappointment, the sheet covered below his waist. Loki's voice tore Alex from her thoughts and back to his eyes.

"I got my people out of trouble. I save them from a monumental problem, gave Father my child only to be mocked for my effort!" Loki raged. He sat up and ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

Alex face was etched with worry… and sadness. Loki huffed, "I mean I didn't_ have_ to save them! I didn't _have_ to do anything! I could have just stood around and watched the horseman build the wall and marry Freyja, but I didn't. I revealed who he really was and saved them. Thor cleans his room and has a party thrown for his _tremendous _effort. And what do I get?! Shame and embarrassment!"

Alex placed her hand on his arm, wrenching Loki from his violent thoughts. Loki looked to Alex. His heart filled with something warm he couldn't identify. His wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

Her nimble fingers traced across his cheekbones and down his nose, across his lips and under his nose before winding her arms around his neck. "You don't deserve that," she told him, "You… you shouldn't let them push you around…"

Loki chuckled without any amusement, "My love, I was just_ ranting_… There's nothing I can do."

Alex felt tears prick her eyes. She shook her head furiously. She didn't want to see him like this. "No, you… you can. You don't have to stay there. You can stay here! We can be together and you would never be treated like that again. I… I can take care of you," she begged him, holding his face between her hands.

Loki smiled. That was one of the things he loved most about her. She was so compassionate, sympathetic, loving, selfless… he could go on.

He took her hands in his and kissed each one and the tips of her fingers, "My sweet, darling girl. My father would never allow that," he kissed her forehead, "I will have to go back, but I will do everything in my power to see you as much as I can. When you call for me, I will come," he promised her.

Alex nestled under his chin and let him hold her. She had a feeling that Loki wouldn't be able to stay. She hoped that maybe one day, they'd truly be together. Laid back down and Alex curled into him. Alex had never been the type to be a very romantic-cuddly sort of person. But when she was near Loki, all she wanted was to be next to him, listen to his heart beat and feel his breath on her skin.

The two of them cuddled in bed and talked. Loki shared stories that he had never been able to before and Alex listened enthusiastically. They laughed and ranted over childhood stories. Loki told her about his children Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Hel.

"Do you see them often?" she asked him.

Loki sighed, "Not as much as I would like. Fenrir was locked away, Jörmungandr was casted into an ocean here in Midgard, and Hel was banished to rule the Underworld. Sleipnir is the only one I see the most," he stroked Alex's hair.

Alex looked up at him to see him staring up at the ceiling, "Do you miss them?"

"Very much," he told her.


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Guys, I am soo sorry it has taken me this long to update. I feel really bad about it. I've been doing summer school to get ahead and it's been taking up a lot of my time. I wanted to write more and get some more Loki in here but I really didn't want to make you wait any longer. I'm sorry if this chapter is really boring.

Michael looks like Robert Sheehan, just to let you know.

Also, DanAlaya commented on the last chapter (I want to thank you for your kind words, and others as well) but also said "...I take it that this is all pre-avengers."

Yes, it is. It's actually pre-Thor as well. In the future chapters we will get to Thor time. I have actually made a (movie) timeline which I follow. If you guys are interested, I can post it on here. Maybe it will make the story easier to follow? Anywho, again. Sorry for the wait. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Enjoy.

* * *

Alex slipped on a comfortable top and a pair a jeans as Loki still lay in bed. He rolled onto his back and peered at her, "Come back to bed, love," he said, groggily.

Alex smiled and patted back towards the bed, "I can't. I'm meeting up with my step brother. I'll be back after lunch," and placed a kiss on top of his head.

The two had managed to stay in bed all last night up until this morning with the exception of going to the bathroom and raiding the refrigerator. Alex stepped into a pair of flats and grabbed her purse, "Behave," she smiled at Loki.

Loki chuckled as he stroked Oliver's fur, "I'll do my best." Alex blew him one last kiss before leaving her flat.

Her mother and father had a rough relationship in the beginning. Her step brother, Michael was a year younger than her. Her parents didn't marry when they had her sister, Karen. They split and her father had Michael with another woman. Only then did he realize that he wanted to be with her mom. So he split with the woman and went back to her mom, having her and her sister, Brandi.

She was grateful that Michael had played the part of being a brother to her. She usually saw him on the weekends and they were more like best friends rather than siblings. The two of them played cops and robbers as children and would pretend that to solve crimes. She was with Michael when she saw a woman getting mugged. That's the moment they both became serious about having a job in the law enforcement.

Alex drove to a grill and bar at the edge of Paradise, a place they always met when Michael would come back into town. She parked her car and hopped out. She scanned the parking lot to see if he was there already. A tall lanky boy peeked out of a few cars down. Michael smiled and waved, "Alex!"

He rushed over and gave her a big hug, both of them erupting in laughter. Michael slung his arm over her shoulders while she hugged his skinny waist, "It's good to see ya," he beamed.

Alex laughed, "It's good to see you too."

The siblings walked in and got a booth by the bar, both ordering a beer. Michael had chopped off his dark curls, but they were slowly growing back. Facial hair grew over and under his lips, creating a thin goatee. It added a few years to his young face.

"How've you been, man? It's been—what, a year?" Alex laughed.

Michael nodded, "Yeah, it's been awhile. I've been good. What about you? I heard about those serial killings." Michael leaned forward, waiting for her to spill the beans.

Alex bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. That's been a few months ago, though. It's blown over," she sipped her beer.

"Never found the guy, then?"

Alex shook her head. Michael never met Loki, but she had mentioned him a few times to him. Clearly, Michael didn't make the connection that the killer Luke Olin was HER Luke Olin. She wanted to avoid that conversation. "How's New York?"

"Really good," he said, leaning back, "I got promoted. Hopefully in a few years, I'll be an agent that won't be stuck doing just paperwork. I want to go out into the field, like you. Ya know?" he furrowed his eye brows.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I understand. You'll get there soon enough," she reassured him, "But congrats on the promotion! We should celebrate. What are you doing now?"

He laughed, "No, no, it's fine. I just work behind a desk. I double check information, basically."

"That's awesome. S.H.E.I.L.D. is treating you nicely, then?"

Michael nodded as he took a gulp, "Yeah, they're great. You'd like it there. They do all kinds of work all over the world. I just happen to be stationed in New York. I could talk to them, if you'd like?"

Alex beamed, "Wow, really?"

Michael chuckled, "Of course! You have the experience. You're great at your job. You know what? When I get back, I'll talk to them when I first walk in the door."

Alex laughed, "Alright, tell me how it goes, yeah?"

The two chatted over beers and sandwiches for a few hours, catching up. The two slowly made their way to their cars, still talking.

"Are you gonna go to dinner tomorrow night?" Alex asked him.

Michael nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets, "Wanna hang out longer or are you busy?"

Alex pursed her lips, "I do, but I can't. I'm having someone come over in a bit."

Michael smiled and shrugged, "Tomorrow then? I'm heading back Monday morning."

"Yes, sounds like a plan."

They hugged it their goodbyes and her lanky step brother headed back to his car. Alex drove back to her apartment, eager to see Loki. He was the reason she turned down to hang out with her brother. She quickly walked up to her flat and unlocked the door.

"Loki, I'm back," she announced, smiling. She closed the door behind her and looked across the large room. Oliver trotted up to her but other than that… Empty.

He left. Alex growled and tossed her purse onto the counter and stripped from her clothes. She put her PJs back on and grabbed paperwork that needed to be done. Oliver joined her on the couch as she flipped through channels, waiting for him to come back.


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am soo sorry guys. I am here. I did not forget about you or this story. I have been busy, but look! I got a chapter up! I will seriously do my best to post weekly. I know where the story is going, I just need to write it. So here you go. Reviews would be awesome. Lots of love.

* * *

Loki strode down the golden corridors of Asgard, an emotionless mask etched on his face. He had been gone far too long from the palace and he knew someone would be searching for him by now. Loki just needed to stay for a few hours, make a few appearances and then he would be able to return to Alex.

He didn't like that he had to leave her before she returned, but he couldn't put it off any longer. A few doors down and he would reach his bedroom and be able to take a bath in his own tub. A maid ahead scurried towards him a little ways down the hall.

"My lord!" she called out to him.

Loki stopped walking and waited for her to reach him. She gasped for air when she got to his feet. She bowed, "My lord," she said again.

"What is it?" he growled.

The maid avoided eye contact with the God, "The Allfather has requested your presence, my lord."

Loki brushed past her, "I will see him after I have taken my bath."

"But my lord…"

"Leave me be!" Loki snarled and stormed into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Loki quickly stripped from his robes and ran a hot bath. He added oils and bath salts to help him relax. As much as he wanted to relax, he did need to hurry to see his father. After he had washed away some of his tension, Loki dressed in fresh robes and walked to the Great Hall, where the Allfather would be.

Loki smoothed back his damp hair as he entered. There on the throne sat his father and his mother sitting beside him. Once the prince reached the stairs, he kneeled down to him, "Father, you have requested me."

Odin, the Allfather, lifted his hand, allowing his youngest child to stand. Loki stood up and looked up at his golden haired parents.

"My son," Odin began; his voice boomed across the hall, "We have been looking for you for the past two days. Heimdall searched but you could not be seen. Where were you hiding?"

"I was not hiding, Father. I was merely practicing some of my combat training in the forests on the outskirts of the city. I did not wish to be disturbed," Loki lied smoothly.

"Why did you not come back to the warmth of your bed?" his mother asked, genuinely worried. Odin, however, did not seem bothered by Loki's missing presence.

"I was not tired. I have had a lot on my mind. It has kept me from sleep. I am sorry if I have worried you," Loki borrowed his head slightly.

His mother pressed a worried smile, "Let us know when you leave again, Loki. We wish you would spend more time with your family."

"I will do better, Mother," Loki told her, "May I take my leave?"

Odin nodded and Loki did not take his timing leaving them. The lie-smith made his way to the kitchens. He planned to eat a small meal while he read a book before he left once more. As he rounded a corner, a large man blocked his way, making Loki nearly run into him.

Loki scoffed, "Thor, what is it?"

Thor, the golden son, grinned from ear to ear and pulled his younger brother into a rib cracking hug. "Brother, where have you been?" his brother boomed.

When released, Loki straightened his robes, "I have been around. Why? Did you miss me, Brother?" Loki grumbled.

Thor chuckled loudly and slung his arm over Loki's shoulders, pulling him along the hallway. Loki tensed up from Thor's close contact, "Loki, the Warrior's Three and I were planning on going on a hunting trip this evening! You should join us!" Thor exclaimed.

Loki nonchalantly shrugged Thor off, "I'm afraid I have already made plans."

"What could you possibly be busy with?!" Thor laughed at him, "Are you going to go play with magic, then?"

Loki's jaw clenched, "I could be, but that, my dear brother, is none of your concern. Now if you will excuse me…"

And Loki whipped back around and went back towards the kitchens.

Two hours later, Loki had finished his lunch and a moderate sized book and was egger to head back to Alex. The Trickster made his way down to his laboratory where he could magic his way to Midgard without being disturbed. He opened the bolted door with the wave of his hand and locked it behind him. The dungeon would make anyone chilled but for some reason, the cool temperature never bothered Loki.

It was under the palace and had no natural light to brighten the rooms. Loki lit the torches that hung on the wall by snapping his fingers. He walked over to part of the room where in was cleared for safety measures. Loki prepared himself to head to Midgard when a knock on the door interrupted him.

Loki growled and stormed to the door. He flung it open to see the same maid trembling before him. Loki's nostrils flared, "What is it?!"

The maid flinched as she tried to warm her hands, "The Allfather has told me to inform you that your horse is ready, my lord," her tiny voice quivered.

Loki's eyes narrowed, "I did not request a horse," his voice dripped with venom.

The woman wetted her lips, "The Allfather has made arrangements for you to go hunting with Prince Thor and the Warrior's Three, my lord."

* * *

After four long hours of hunting, Loki was finally able to be left in peace. He was able to skip another dinner with his family, telling them that he was feeling under the weather. Without any more distractions, Loki finally casted back down to Midgard. He opened his eyes, finding himself in Alex's apartment. The sun was just beginning to set here and her lights were off. She was gone.

Loki felt his temper rise. His patience was being tested today. He looked outside to see Alex pulling out of her parking spot and driving away. Loki vanished into the wind and followed Alex to Warren.

_Where was she going this late at night?_

His black wings carried him, not straying too far from Alex's car. Alex drove deep into Warren. The sun began to paint the sky as it began to set. She pulled into a neighborhood that Loki had never been before and was fairly certain neither had she. Loki flew ahead of her and perched on a branch of a tree. Up ahead were police cars surrounding a house with yellow tape blocking the public out.

Loki groaned to himself. Why did a murder have to have now? Out of all the time that he had been away from her, today was the day.

Alex parked her car a few houses down on the curb and headed towards the crime scene. This was not how she wanted to spend her night. She was certain Loki was waiting for her back at her flat getting ready to give her an ear full.

She walked down the sidewalk and headed towards the surrounded house. Police officers and forensics were in and out of the home, talking to one another.

Alex's ears picked up on something behind her. A whining sound that belonged to an animal. Alex turned around to see a large black dog by her car, wagging its tail. Alex cocked her head and stared at the dog for a moment. The dog whined again and then yelped. Alex looked back to the police officers to see if they had heard it. The murder had them preoccupied.

Alex straightened out her work blazer and walked back towards her car. The black dog's tail wagged and its pink tongue stuck out of its mouth as it panted.

Alex crossed her arms, "Loki, I'm working."

Loki barked again and sat on the sidewalk, starring up at her with green eyes. Alex's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her outfit was a day old. "I really don't have time for this right now," she told him.

Loki continued to look up at her. The black shepherd's fur was long and smooth, silk like. Alex sighed, "Come on. But you have to stay outside."

Loki eagerly got up and followed her as she went back to the home that contained a murder. Alex lifted up the tape and walked under it, Loki at her heels.

Stabler was already there and waited by the door. He stood up straight when he caught sight of her, "There you are," he said, "Is that… your dog?"

Alex looked down at Loki who was beside her, "Something like that. What do you have?" she asked him and they made their way inside.


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Guys... I know I know. I said I was gonna post weekly. But my computer has caught a virus and is getting fixed. So I wrote this one up on my mom's computer. I hope you guys like it! Has some smut at the end :) Again, so sorry for making you guys wait.

* * *

"_That dog can't be in here!"_

"_Get it out!"_

"_What the hell?! That thing is going to contaminate the crime scene!"_

Alex shot Loki a look who just sat on the ground, smirking at her. _I swear, he is going to get me fired, _Alex groaned to herself.

Alex raised her hands up in the air, "Alright, alright people! Calm down!" she yelled over all the loud voices.

They slowly died down from Alex outburst. She hardly ever yelled at work, the interrogating room being the exception. Alex placed her hands on her hips, "This dog is professionally trained and will not contaminate anything. He'll stay right outside the door that contains the crime scene. He will be on high alert and will notify us if he picks up on anything. Do not _touch_ him, do not _disturb_ him. _Is that clear_?" she demanded to the workers.

Upset, they nodded and slowly went back to working on the crime scene. Alex glared at Loki, making sure her words sunk in. "Isn't that right?" she asked him.

Loki barked in confirmation. Alex turned back to Stabler who was looking at the dog with wide eyes, "If it's on duty, why doesn't it have a uniform on or something?" he pointed at it.

Alex rubbed her temple, "Where's the body?"

"Oh, right! This way," Stabler led her upstairs to the bedroom. Loki kept at Alex's heels.

When they came to the doorway, Alex turned to Loki, "_Stay_," she commanded.

Loki sat down obediently at the door and did what he was told. One thing he would never mess up was her safety, well-being and her career.

The master bedroom held a king sized bed with tall bed posts and large matching furniture. The curtains were pulled back and tucked neatly and the bed was freshly made, yet to be slept in. At the end on the bed, a lifeless body lay in a pool of blood on the white carpet. A gaping wound was very visible in the center of his chest.

Alex snapped on her gloves and approached the body. A man with red hair and matching beard lay on his back with eyes closed and blue lips. "What can you tell me?" Alex asked to whoever was listening.

Stabler stood off to the side with his hands clasped behind his back, "Male named Jonah Redding, aged 47. He's from Warren and is a doctor at Children's. Married for 20+ years, three kids, a family dog... According to forensics he was stabbed to death by an unknown object. He died yesterday."

Alex squatted down, "Who found him?"

"The kids," Stabler answered, "Them and the wife went to visit Grandma in Columbus for a few days and came back to find him like this."

"Make sure they were all accounted for," she told him, "It's a long drive. Someone would know if any of them left... How old are the kids?"

"All boys, 10, 15 and 19. The oldest is leaving for college next summer, according to Mom."

Alex stood up, "OK, I need to talk to the family. Stabler, you head to the hospital and talk to his co-workers. Bring someone if you want," she told him. She turned to someone on forensics, "Find anything?"

"Nothing yet. We'll keep looking though."

Alex nodded, "Is the family down at the station yet?"

Stabler nodded, "Just sent them down."

"Tell them I'm on my way down, yeah?" Alex threw away her gloves and walked down the steps, Loki following her.

"Has that dog found anything?" someone called out.

"No, I'd let you know," Alex grumbled and walked out to her car. Loki trotted ahead of her and waited by the car door for her to open it for him.

"You having fun?" Alex quipped, opening the door. Loki hopped in and she closed it behind him. She got in on the driver's side and headed back to the station.

"Where did you go?" Alex asked Loki.

Loki straightened his back and smoothed his hair, "Asgard."

Alex kept sideways glances at him, "Did you have fun?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do we need to talk about this?" Loki snapped.

Alex snorted, "Oh, you're mad at me?"

Loki looked out the window. Alex shook her head, "You have no reason to be mad at me. I was only gone for a few hours. You were the one who left."

"I _had _to," Loki snarled.

"So did I! I had work, Loki. It's my job. I do like my job."

"I know you do," Loki mumbled.

"I don't see what the problem is," she told him, "You're with me now. We can make up for the lost time."

Alex pulled into the station's parking lot. She unbuckled and turned to him, "You can't get angry every time something doesn't work out."

"I know that, Alex. Do not treat me like a child."

"I won't treat you like one if you don't act like one," she glared at him.

He snapped his head to look at her, "I do not throw fits when I don't get my way. My brother does that. I am not him."

Alex took a deep breath and placed her hand on his arm, "This here?" she referred to their fighting, "This is childish. I don't like fighting you. Try to find the positive in every negative. For me, it's that you're with me right now. Even if it's at work. I love being near you. You make me feel safe."

Loki caressed her cheek with his fingers, "I just miss you...That's all," his words hung in the air.

Alex smiled and kissed his hand, "I miss you too. But guess what?"

Loki cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm right here."

Loki chuckled, "Yes, and since you are, I must make the most of it," he smirked. He leaned in towards her and kissed her lips. It felt like ages since he was able to taste her sweet skin. He waved his hand as he kissed her, her fingers weaving into his hair. Loki then snapped his fingers.

Her belt buckle and pants came undone. Alex pushed him off of her, "Loki, we can't. Someone will see."

Alex opened her eyes to see every window of her car tinted. No one would be able to see inside. Loki smiled and kissed her again, shoving his tongue inside of her mouth. He relished in her sweet taste. Alex took down her hair and his long fingers slipped into her panties, finding her sex.

Alex gasped into his mouth and bucked up into his hand. Loki growled as his nimble fingers grazed her wet lips. They slowly began to rub her clit, earning Loki a moan from Alex's swollen lips. Loki wasted no time. He slipped his fingers inside of her and curled.

Alex cried out as she clung onto his shoulder. They kissed feverishly as Loki pumped his digits in and out of her. His thumb tended to her throbbing clit. Alex gasped and moaned as Loki pleasured her. Alex humped into his hand as his pace quickened. Suddenly her orgasm washed over her without warning. Alex cried out Loki's name as a smile played on his lips.

He loved seeing her like this. She was so beautiful. As Alex came down from her high, she slumped in her seat. Loki retracted his fingers from her warmth. The two fingers glistened in her juices. Loki took them in his mouth and tasted her sweet honey on his tongue. Alex watched with hooded eyes as the God cleaned his fingers.

Alex surprisingly felt refreshed. She looked down to see Loki's hard-on. A wave of butterflies came over her; just thinking about how he desired her. Alex knew she had to get inside, but she didn't want Loki to finish alone (not that he would let her).

Loki watched as Alex quickly undid his trousers, "You have to be quick," Alex muttered to him and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

She did not tease him. She quickly swallowed as much as she could of his girth. She moaned as his taste filled her mouth, sending vibrations through him. Loki threaded his fingers through Alex's tresses and gripped tightly.

Loki groaned as her tongue massaged his member. The part she could not reach was taken care of by her hand. Loki wasn't expecting anything in return but he sure as Hel wasn't going to stop her. He knew it wouldn't take him long. Loki brushed back her hair so he could watch her.

She bobbed up and down, wishing she could savor this. Strangely, she loved his taste, his smell. Loki's abdomen began to tighten and he petted her hair. "Darling," he groaned, "I'm..." before the God finished, he shot his seed down the back of her throat. Alex did her best to swallow. She gagged, but kept it down. His cum was slightly salty, but left a bitter taste in her mouth. She liked it.

She slowly licked him clean and licked her lips. Loki, out of breath, smirked at her before tucking her hair behind her ear. He kissed her one last time, tasting himself on her tongue. She smiled at him, "We'll have to work on that later."

She quickly re-did her pants and straightened herself out. "I'll see you at home," she kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you," he told her and watched as she headed inside the station.


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS. I just got back from vacation and I have been working. This chapter is shorter and I am so sorry for that. Reviews would be amazing, tell me what you think! I want to improve the story! Here you go!

* * *

Alex sat on Loki's lap, their bare skin pressed against each other. Her arms wrapped around the God's neck and his hands held her back, so no space was between them. Their lips were locked and their tongues traced the inside of each other's mouths. The sweat from recent love making was beginning to dry on their skin and their hair was tangled from twisting fingers in it.

Loki had gone flaccid long ago, but remained inside of her. Being buried in her warmth, Loki felt like he had gone to Valhalla. But this was better. Their lips parted and ragged breaths were shared. Loki looked deep into her brown eyes that he loved so dearly. He could feel her skin heat up under his gaze.

Their beating hearts synchronized as they stared deep into each other eyes with hooded lids. Alex never felt so exposed, but being in Loki's arms, she was home. Loki rested his forehead against hers, "I am assuming that work didn't treat you well."

"You assume correctly," Alex sighed.

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked her softly.

His lover sighed, "There isn't any evidence at the scene. We're going to go back to see if we missed anything... All we know is that the murder weapon was sharp and was roughly 5 inches long. The family checks out. I have to go to the hospital tomorrow because not all of the doctors were there. We also have to talk to patients."

Alex rested her head against Loki's shoulder. Sex was a great outlet for stress for her, but that didn't make her job easier. Alex jolted upright, surprising Loki.

"Shit!" Alex groaned.

Loki looked at her under furrowed brows, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go to dinner with my family in two days," Alex whined.

Loki chuckled, "I'm sure you will just fine. I'll make sure of it." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before kissing her tenderly.

Alex sighed happily, "I feel so safe with you," she cooed.

Loki began to scatter small kisses across her face, "I will always be here. I will never leave you, my love."

"I wish I didn't have work tomorrow," she told him as he continued to worship her with kisses, "I wish I could be with you."

Loki paused for a moment and pulled back. A smirk spread across his lips. Alex gave him a look, "What?"

* * *

"Alex, this is Detective Lola Olsinson. She's a homicide detective from Columbus and has offered to give us a hand in the investigation. This way we can work twice as fast," The Chief introduced.

Stabler stood next to Alex, his eyes unconsciously scanning Lola's body. Alex nodded to the Chief as he walked away. Alex pressed her lips together tightly and gave Lola a screaming look. Lola smirked and smiled with her eyes, holding several files innocently.

Without breaking eye contact, Alex spoke to Stabler, "Stabler, talk to the neighbors. Detective Olsinson and I are going to head down to the hospital."

Stabler remained motionless as he gazed at Lola's beauty.

"Stabler!"

Stabler jumped, "Oh, right. Sorry, got it," and quickly scurried away.

Lola smiled seductively at Agent Parker, "It's a pleasure to work with you, Miss Parker," Loki sauntered towards her and placed her mouth over Alex's ear, "I'm sure we will have a lot of fun."

Lady Loki had no problems with teasing Alex in the car ride to the hospital. Her top had low v-neck and taunted Alex with her ivory skin. When they got out of the car, "Lola" made sure to sway her hips in her black heeled boots.

Lola's flirting was working and she could feel her cheeks warm up. The lobbyist pointed the two detectives in the right direction to meet the Chief of Staff.

"Sir, did Dr. Redding have any enemies that you may have known of?" Parker asked the Chief.

The man shrugged, "I wasn't involved in his personal life. I honestly don't know. I would ask the doctors you haven't spoke to. I knew they got drinks now and then after their shifts," he told them, hands stuck in his white lab coat, "Most of the doctors should be in the lounge. I told them that you were coming."

Alex nodded, "Thank you, sir."

The two women made their way to the next floor. The bright fluorescent lights seemed to blind Alex compared to the natural light. "What a waste of time," Loki grumbled.

"Loki- I mean... Lola. Please behave," Alex looked at her.

She rolled her eyes. They stopped and waited for the elevator. As the waited, a cart of medical supplies lost one of its wheels and crashed onto the floor. The startled screams and the crash of metal against tile made Alex jump.

Workers rushed to help pick up the spilt supplies from the broken cart. "Loki, did you see that?!" Alex whispered in her ear.

She looked up at her to see a smile tugging on her lips, her eyes not even looking at the scene. Alex gasped and smacked her arm, "Not in a hospital!" she scolded.

All Loki did was snicker.

* * *

Lady Loki was (again) played by Katie Mcgrath


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I AM SO SO SORRY MY LOVES. There is no excuse for me taking as long as I did to update. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I will try my best to write more frequently. Though school is back in and I am juggling two jobs, so it will be tricky. Again, I won't leave the story until it's done. No smut, just crime solving. I hope you guys enjoy. Love and light to you.

* * *

"I know who did it," Lola informed Alex as they walked to the car.

Alex narrowed her eyes, "How could you possible know that?"

The two got into the car as Lola continued, "It was Dr. Helen Barg."

"_How do you know that?_" Alex asked again.

Lola switched to Loki in a blink of an eye. He looked rather bored with the case already.

"Even though she was composed, her heart rate was elevated when we spoke to her about her whereabouts. She has motive. The victim was going to have the board take money out of her department and use it for his. It would most likely end her career and all that she has worked for."

Alex sat quietly in disbelief for a moment. "Loki, that doesn't mean that she did it. She could have been nervous and I need _evidence, _not just a motive."

"Take me to his home. I will prove it to you."

Alex groaned, but went back to the crime scene. She called in Stabler and a forensics team to meet them there.

Lola scanned the room while Alex and her team stood back and waited. "There isn't anything, _detective_. I've checked a dozen times."

Lola smirked, "You just didn't check the right places."

Alex's hands clenched, "Excuse me?"

Lola squatted down to the table sitting by the window sill and eyed it closely, "Something you can't put back is dust," she told them. Alex walked over, "Dust?"

Lola nodded, "Look. The murderer came in through the window. When the murderer came in, he or _she_ knocked over the picture frame, sliding it off the table and—"

"Disturbing the dust," Alex finished, "But Lola that just proves how they got in. Not who did it or how or what with. We need more evidence."

Lola nodded, "Forensics, check the roof. She must have climbed up the side of the garage, crossed the roof to reach the bedroom window. The family must not have locked the window. We might shoe prints."

The team nodded and quickly got to work. The forensics team was successful. They found a shoe print of dirt on the roof from a woman's 6. Alex turned to Lola, "Let's go check Dr. Barg's shoe size."

As they began to leave, Alex's phone went off. "Detective Parker speaking…" she answered, "You did? What is it? OK we'll be right over."

* * *

Lola and Alex reached the morgue where Hannah had the victim's body. "What did you find?" Alex asked.

"Blood," she told them with a smile.

"He was stabbed to death," Lola bit.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know. But when I brought the body, I thought it was a bit weird for him to have bled so much, even from a gaping wound. So I tested the blood and it was his, but it wasn't from when he was stabbed," she smirked.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"The excessive blood that had pooled inside the wound wasn't bled out from being stabbed. It was previously frozen and somehow put on his body."

Alex and Lola stood in silence, soaking in the new evidence. "How did it get there?" Alex asked, more to herself.

Hannah smiled, "That's what I was thinking myself."

"The murderer must have put it on him… but why?" Alex said.

Lola looked at Alex, waiting for her to put the pieces together. He didn't want to do her work for her. Alex threw her hands in the air, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Lola and Hannah asked in unison.

"Bear with me on this, but what if the murderer had gotten some of his blood. He must have donated it at some point. The murderer would have had to have access to it. They freeze it into a stake and kill him with it his own frozen blood. Would that be possible?"

Hannah nodded, "There was enough blood for that to have been possible."

Lola smirked, "Why don't we have a talk with Dr. Barg?"

* * *

Dr. Helen Barg sat in the interrogation room across from Lola and Alex.

"Dr. Barg, what size shoe do you wear?" asked Lola.

Her eyebrows pulled together, "What does that have to do with my college's murder?"

"Ma'am, answer the question," Alex demanded.

"A size 6, depending on the brand," she told them.

Alex leaned forward, "Dr. Barg, I have to inform you that you alibi didn't check out. How about you tell us where you really were."

The woman's lips quivered nervously, "Fine. I was at home alone, ok?"

"We know that's not true, Doctor. We know that you were at Jonah Redding's house. We found your shoe prints on the garage roof that leads to Dr. Redding's bedroom. We know about the frozen blood and how you killed him."

The doctor slammed her hands on the table, "OK, I did it!"

Lola rolled her eyes, "Yes, we know. Didn't you hear us?"

Alex glared at Lola before turned back to Dr. Barg. "Tell us what happened."

The doctor sighed, "He was going to go to the board and have them invest in his department and research. We don't have enough for both. I have worked over a decade on the research I have now and without that money, I wouldn't be able to continue with treating my patients with the best medicine," she told them, "We had a blood drive not too long ago. I was able get a hold of it and froze it into a mold I made. I couldn't let my research go to waste. So I figured that if I could kill him with his own blood, no one would be able to solve it because there wouldn't be a weapon by the time they found the body."

"That's very clever of you," Alex said, "But not clever enough. Thank you for your confession. Dr. Barg you are arrested for the murder of Dr. Jonah Redding…"

* * *

Loki closed the door behind him, "Congratulations, Alex for solving the case," he smiled.

Alex laughed, "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, _Lola_."

Loki laughed as he pulled her into his arms; "I think we should celebrate…" he looked deep into her eyes.

Alex rested her hands on his chest, "And how do you suggest we do that?" her voice was coated in lust.

He growled into her neck, "I have a few ideas," and threw her onto the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Again guys, I am soo soo so so sorry it has taken me this long to put this chapter up. I've been busy and I know I keep saying I'll update regularly and I don't follow through, but this time I am going to do my best on making it happen. This chapter has been dedicated to, well... smut. I hope it can make it up to you. I'll post the next chapter soon, it's not over yet! Thank you for the new follows/favorites and of course, reviews! I am glad that some of you are enjoying it. It really makes my day and actually inspires me to write more. Love and light to you, enjoy!

* * *

Their days continued on like this. Alex had to cut her family dinner short and had to go on call. Loki was always with Alex when he could. Lola would help her on cases, or rather just tag along. Loki just wanted to be near her. He felt at home. And he found Alex incredibly intoxicating when she was in work-mode. Sometimes Loki couldn't help himself: like right now.

Lola turned to Alex, who stared at the white board. A fresh murder had occupied her mind and had her worn out by the time they got home. So Loki thought it would be best not to wait… "Parker, may I speak to you for a moment?" Lola asked her.

Alex snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure."

Alex followed Lola out of the office and into the hallway, "What's up?" she asked.

But Lola kept walking, "It's a private matter. I wouldn't want others to eavesdrop into our conversation," the Silver-tongue said smoothly.

Alex, confused, followed her. They came to a janitor's closet. Lola opened the door and held it open for Alex. "Loki, what's going on?" she stepped inside hesitantly.

Lola walked in and closed the door behind them. She grabbed a folding chair against the wall and jammed it under the doorknob. Alex scowled, "Loki what the hell?"

Lola turned around pushed Alex up against the shelves, "I hope you don't mind but…" she began to undo Alex's pants without even touching them, "I thought we could…" Lola's nimble fingers traced her skin above her underwear, "Relieve some…" her fingers began to snake their way under the fabric, "_Tension_."

Alex gasped as Lady Loki's fingers caressed her sensitive mound, "Loki…" she gasped out, barely able to form words.

Lola smirked as her fingers went further, "That's right, my love… Say my name," Lola growled into her ear. Her teeth caught her lobe and nibbled her ear.

Alex sighed, "We can't…" she whispered back, "Work…"

Lola's fingers quickly found her bundle of nerves and began to trace circles around it. He knew just how to tease her. Lola spoke in a rough voice, "You will not keep me waiting," she told her and bit on her neck. Alex cried out as pain and pleasure filled her senses. Lola continued, "You will have release when I command it. And you will enjoy every second of torture I grant you."

Alex was very familiar with Loki's dominate side and she loved to please him. Alex gasped, "Yes, Mistress."

Lola grinned wide, mischievous twinkling in her green eyes. Lola removed her hand, making Alex sigh in disappointment. Lola stood back, "Strip."

Alex felt fear flash through her. She did not want to get caught, but she did not want to skip this. She ached for him now. She was eager to try this. She was eager to please him and she knew her reward would be great.

So Alex slowly began to remove her clothes for her Mistress. Lady Loki leaned against the door, eyeing her, not missing any movements. Loki wished they had done this sooner. Alex removed her blazer and slowly unbuttoned her top. She knew what Loki liked.

The discarded clothing lay in heap on the floor. She was about to take her heals off when Loki stopped her. Alex stood in the closet in her undergarments and heels. Loki admired her beauty before ravishing her. Every flaw she had was perfect. She was the definition of perfect in his eyes. No Goddess, Nymph nor mortal he had ever met compared to her.

The way Loki stared at her made Alex's skin blush pink. Then without warning, Lola snapped her fingers and an orange extension cord bound her wrists together and pulled them about her head. Alex gasped. Lola grinned, "We can't have you moving around too much, now can we?"

Alex's breath was labored as she felt the ache between her legs grow stronger. She bit her lip as Lola approached her and smelled her neck. Her hands traveled up Alex's body, sending chills up and down Alex's spine. Alex instinctively arched towards her.

"You are so… Delectable," Lola hummed in her ear. Her fingers went slowly her bra and began to trace them hem. Lola unclasped the bra straps and the garment fell to the floor. Her lips kissed a burning trail on Alex's skin, nipping at her collarbone. Alex groaned, wishing he would stop teasing. Lola chuckled, just reaching her cleavage, "Patience is a virtue, my dear."

Lola then took Alex's nipple into her mouth. She kissed and sucked until it was a hardened peak. She switched to the other as she continued to tweak the opposite.

Alex moaned in pleasure. A woman had never pleasured her like this before. It was unbearably erotic. Lola removed her mouth from her teat and forced her tongue into Alex's mouth. Lola's hand massaged Alex's breasts as she moaned into her Mistresses mouth.

Lola slowly pulled her underwear down, "These will have to go."

Lola threw them to the side before smelling them. Alex blushed red. Lola looked up and grinned, "My, my. You are positively dripping, my love."

"Just for you, Loki," she told her, voice soft but thick with lust.

Loki did his best not to show it, but her words hit him like punch from Thor. His heart felt like it grew twice its size. Lola stood up and placed her hand on Alex's neck gently, "That's right… Because you're _mine_."

Lola slipped her fingers between her legs and thrust them inside of her. Alex cried out. Lola pumped her fingers in and out of her wet snatch. Alex moaned uncontrollably and Lola fucked her with her fingers, but wasn't enough. Alex looked into her eyes, "More…" she pleaded, "Please…"

Loki knew what she wanted. He felt conflicted. He wanted her to want him as a woman as well, but she was craving something more. He couldn't lie to himself because he was too. Lola removed her fingers and stuck them into Alex's mouth. She licked them clean, tasting herself.

Lola stood back and curse. Lola shimmered into Loki, nude and fully erect. He slammed his hands on the shelves on either side of her head, "Wrap your legs around me," he demanded.

Alex did what she was told, "Yes, Loki."

He grabbed her neck again, "How do you address me?" he growled.

Alex tightened her legs around him, hoping to gain some friction, "Yes... My King."

And Loki thrust himself inside of her dripping heat and groaned, finally feeling her warmth. Alex sighed as he filled her. Loki bit her neck, "You will come when I allow it. You will be punished if you come any moment sooner. Is that clear?"

"Yes, My King," she moaned. Loki was not gentle or soft like he sometimes was. No, he was animalistic as he fucked her. No one would hear them, his magic was very handy. The groans and cries echoed in the small room. Sweat formed on their foreheads and they were both close.

Alex gripped the cord that held her wrists as he pumped in and out of her. His neat hair fell in his face and his fingers gripped hers and the shelf behind her. He used every muscle he could, clenching and flexing. Alex felt tears in her eyes, needed to come.

She cried out his name, the only word she could remember as he brought her to ecstasy and back. Loki gripped the back of her neck and looked into her dark eyes, "Come for me."

Like he flipped a switch, Alex clenched around his member, milking him. She screamed as her orgasm took over her. Loki gave one last thrust before spilling his seed into her depths. Alex continued to quake as her climax hung on. Finally, he went limp and she was utterly spent. Loki caught her in his arm as the cord released her. He slid onto the floor with her in his arms.

Their hot, sweaty bodies fit together perfectly as she rested on him. His knees were weak; he knew he wouldn't be able to stand. But Loki didn't think Alex could even more. She panted as her head lay on his bare chest. She listened to his heartbeat hammer in his chest as it began to slow down. The two of them laid in the after-glow of their rough love making.

No words had to be said. They couldn't form them anyway. Being in each other's arms was perfect enough. And they both thought to themselves, _I never want this to end._


End file.
